Born a Potter, Raised a Black
by Blakely Evans
Summary: Due to circumstances beyond his control, Harry was given to Sirius to raise. But now he's back and along with his brother, their going to take the wizarding world by storm. AU, where Sirius raises Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I had this little plot bunny in my head and had to write it down. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer…HP and Co. belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

* * *

Harry Potter was a bright and cheery two year old. Currently he was at St. Mungos where is mother was giving birth to the second Potter child.

He giggled and ran down the hallway away from his godfather, Sirius Black. "Harry James Potter! You come back here right now!"

He turned around and stuck his tongue out and responded with a whomping, "NO!"

Harry paused as he was lifted up off the ground. "All right little man. Let's give your poor Uncle Padfoot a break." Harry smiled a big toothy grin at his father, the one and only James Potter. "Daddy! See Mommy!"

James Potter couldn't keep the grin off his face. His oldest was just the cutest thing on the planet. He had inherited the Potter hair and it was black and slightly on the long side but that was okay as it looked cute on Harry and he had Lily's green eyes that sparkled like jewels. He nuzzled the boy's stomach and got another giggle for a reward.

He placed the toddler on his hip as his best friend finally caught up to them. James cracked a grin at Sirius. "Old age catching up to you?"

Sirius glared at James. "I'll have you know that you're just as old as I am…so it takes an old geezer to know an old geezer." He then glared at Harry who smiled innocently at his favorite uncle. "For that young man…Padfoot is off limits."

Harry's eyes immediately began to tear up and his lower lip started to tremble. "No Pads…" Sirius crossed his arms and closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the adorable puppy dog face that was Harry Potter.

He opened one eye and his shoulders slumped. He couldn't say no to that face. "Fine…you win."

Harry's face brightened. James laughed. "He has you wrapped around his little finger."

Sirius glared at James. "As if your not wrapped around the same finger."

That shut James up who quickly turned around to head to the room where Lily was in. He opened the door and carried Harry over to the bedside where Lily sat with a bundle in her arms.

She brightened as James entered with Harry and gave her oldest a smile. "Come see your new brother, Harry."

Harry looked at his father then looked back at the small bundle. Slowly the baby's eyes began to open and when they did Harry was a goner. Harry slowly reached out a small hand to gently touch the newborn and made a silent vow right there that he would always protect this life and any others that came after. He would be the best big brother in the world.

Harry turned his eyes to James. "What's his name?"

James kissed Harry on the side of his forehead and held him tight. "His name is Blakely Alexander Potter."

* * *

 **October 31, 1981:**

That day Harry could tell that something had upset his parents. They weren't their usual cheery selves.

It was evening and Harry walked over to where his father was sitting. He pulled on James's pant legs. "Daddy…why you upset?"

James pulled Harry into his lap and squeezed his oldest. "Daddy's just tired. That's all."

Harry looked doubtful or as doubtful as a three year old could be. He seemed to accept the answer though and leaned back against his father's chest and was soon fast asleep.

Lily came in from putting Blakely down in his crib and she smiled at the picture. Harry was cuddled into his father's chest and they were both asleep. She snorted. It was so easy to tell that they were father and son. They were so alike. She moved forwards so that she could take Harry and put him to bed when she paused at a crack she heard out the window.

At that moment the door was blown off it's hinges. James was instantly awake and thrust Harry into her arms. "Take Harry and go!"

Voldmort sneered as the mudblood woman and her child ran up the stairs. James narrowed his eyes at Voldemort. "I won't let you hurt them." Voldemort gave a cold laugh. "I'd like to see you stop me." He waved his wand and James Potter was down before he could say anything. He stepped over the body and slowly made his way up the stairs.

Lily held Harry close to her chest and ran up the stairs to the nursery where Blakely was. Placing Harry in the crib with his brother, she was frantic in trying to figure out what to do.

She gave a cry as she heard a thump that meant James had fallen and as the door slammed open she whirled around with her arms out, protecting both her children. "I won't let you have them!"

Voldemort sneered. Why did people always have to play the hero? Another wave of his wand and Lily Potter was down on the ground, and unconscious.

With the obstacles out of the way Voldemort made his way over to the crib to see two young boys. They'd both woken up at the sounds and the younger one was crying for it's parents while the older one just gazed up at Voldemort. He had no clue as to which child it could be, so he would just have to kill both of them.

"Your bad."

Voldemort paused. The older one had spoken and was looking up at Voldemort with a unparalleled strength in them. Something that not even adults had when they faced him. He could admire that and would save this child for last, so he raised his wand and pointed it at the crying baby.

" _Aveda Kedevra!"_

The sickingly green spell burst forth from his wand and what Voldemort didn't see was Harry had managed to move in front of Blakely. Combined with his power and love for his brother the spell was sent back at Voldemort who vanished with a painful scream, leaving young Harry with a small lightening shaped cut on his forehead. In the following backlash young Blakely was hit with debris that caused a small V shaped scar on his collarbone. The two passed out.

* * *

Sirius Black was frantic to get to his friends. He appearated to Godric's Hollow and his heart almost broke when he saw the state of the house. "James! Lily! Harry! Blakely!"

He ran in and cried out at the sight of his friend lying on the ground. He bent down next to him and gave a cry at relief when he felt a pulse. "Enervate."

James Potter opened his eyes and bolted upright. "Lily! The boys!" Ignoring Sirius he ran up the demolished stairs and thought the worst at the state of the nursery. His heart broke as he saw his Lily-flower lying on the ground and checked her pulse. Tears of joy ran down his face at the weak pulse, but it was a pulse none the less. "Enervate."

Sirius meanwhile had gone over towards the crib. He didn't want to think the worst but he was starting to, when there! He shifted debris and almost cried from relief. Both Harry and Blakely were here and alive. He picked them both up and carried them over to the distraught parents.

James took Harry while Lily took Blakely. Both parents crushing the boys to their chests, glad that they were alive.

"Come on. Let's head to Hogwarts." Sirius said.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when his fireplace flared green and the Potter family was admitted and Sirius followed.

He stood up. "Your alright?"

James plopped down into a chair as Lily nodded. "What happened Albus?"

Albus gazed at the two boys asleep in their parents arms. He could sense that dark magic had been involved but on which boy, he wasn't so sure. Harry's magic core was severely low, while Blakely's was at a normal level. That could only mean one thing.

"It seems that Blakely here managed to kill Voldemort. Blakely is the boy-who-lived." Dumbledore proclaimed.

Lily paled and clutched the boy closer to her chest. "Are you sure?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"What about Harry?" Lily asked, glancing at her oldest who was sleeping in James' arms.

This would be the crucial moment. Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm afraid that Harry's magic core is almost non-existent. This might have caused him to become a squib."

If possible Lily paled even more. "Then what should we do with him?"

James jumped out of his seat. "Do with him! What do you mean Lily? Harry is our son. Who cares if he's a squib."

Lily bit her lip. "But James…Blakely will need more attention and time, plus if Harry has no magic then he might be jealous…"

James held up a hand. "You can't be serious about thinking giving up Harry?"

Lily bit her lip.

They were at a stalemate. Dumbledore sighed. "Why don't you just think about it?"

James looked doubtful but finally nodded his agreement.

Sirius Black was fuming mad. How could James just sit there and take this? Harry Potter a squib? The idea wanted to make Sirius laugh. He vowed right then and there that he would always be there for his godson, even if no one else was.

Harry Potter slept on not knowing that his whole world had changed in one night.

* * *

 **What did you guys think?**

 **For those who are reading The Wizard Thief, I haven't forgotten about it but right now I am writing the next chapter…so hopefully it will be out soon.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok…here is the wonderful next chapter. The sorting song comes directly from Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone.**

 **Disclaimer: I only dream about owning HP.**

* * *

 **Two years later:**

After that night the Potter's had moved back into the ancestral Potter Manor that was located on the coast of Wales. It was a beautiful manor that was three floors, had 20 rooms, a full size qudditch pitch and a garden plus it was only a walk away from the beach.

Currently there was a gathering of people who were here for Blakely. Harry looked out the window. It was his brother's birthday. What Harry didn't understand was what made Blakely so special? Why did he always get more presents?

He turned away from the window and got ready for the party. A lot had changed in two years. Most being that Harry couldn't remember the last time that his mother had hugged him, let alone interacted with him. All her attention was now focused on Blakely.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey champ." His father stuck his head in. Harry grinned at his father. At least his father cared, Harry cherished every little time spent with his father, because over the past two years. Although it was to the point that Harry got to see him less and less. He ran over to James and wrapped his arms around his legs.

James gave a sad smile at his oldest. Over the past two years he had done a lot of thinking. After finding out that he had been spelled with a compulsion spell, he had talked it over with his two best friends, Sirius and Remus. Harry needed to get away from the sphere of Dumbledore's influence.

James had meant what he said two years ago in Dumbledore's office. Harry was his son and nothing would change that. He would never give Harry over to Lily's sister. James picked up Harry and held him close, knowing that this was the last time he would be able to.

Harry could sense something was wrong. "Daddy?" He cocked his head in confusion. James took one last look at his son, who was still so adorable with his long hair that fell into his bright green eyes. James kissed Harry on the forehead and whispered in his ear, "never forget that I will always love you."

Harry cuddled closer to his father unaware of the thoughts that were running through his dad's head. When they got to the living room James sat Harry down and went to join the crowd next to the birthday boy. Harry looked longingly at the picture that his family made and before a tear could escape from his eye, he was grabbed from behind.

"Hey Pup."

Sirius Black picked up his godson and held him close, not mentioning the tears. "Let's say we go and get some cake and then go bother Uncle Moony?"

Harry sniffed but nodded anyway. With Harry in tow Sirius made his way over to where Remus was standing.

Remus smiled at Harry. "Hey there Cub."

Harry gave Remus a watery smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He reached for Remus and Sirius handed Harry over to him. Harry snuggled into Remus's hold, comforted by Remus's usual smell of books, and parchment.

Looking over at Lily fawning over Blakely, Sirius snorted beside Remus. "Look at her. I never thought Lily would be like this."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius." He motioned to Harry who was looking at Sirius with wide eyes. Sirius looked sheepish and patted Harry on the head. "Pretend you didn't hear that."

Harry giggled and passed the rest of the night in the company of his favorite uncles. By the time everyone had left Harry was snoring quietly on Sirius's shoulder. At a nod from James, both he and Remus got up and left for James's office.

A minute later James entered. He shut the door behind him and sighed. He came over to Sirius and took Harry from his, holding him close.

Sirius shared a glance with Remus before looking back at James. "Are you sure you want to do this Prongs? Once done, it can't be reversed."

James closed his eyes fighting back tears. "It has to be done. I won't have them sending Harry off to Petunia's. It would be worse then death…I'm sure of it."

He locked eyes with Sirius. "I trust you to take care of my son."

He handed Harry back to Sirius and reached into his desk to pull out a potion. He offered it to Sirius who slit his wrist and let a few drops of blood fall. The potion turned a brilliant white and while Sirius held Harry, James poured it down his throat making sure that it went down. Only seconds later did the potion start to take effect. Harry's hair became more tame and his face became sharper and more defined. All in all it looked like Sirius and James had a son, as it seemed the potion flushed out Lily's genes.

Remus gazed at the two. "What are we supposed to say to Harry?"

James turned away from them and both Sirius and Remus could see his shoulders shaking with tears.

"Tell him that…" he couldn't get pass that sentence. Remus placed a hand on James's shoulder. "It's fine. We'll figure something out." With that said the two left the grieving father, and didn't see James fall to the ground on his knees clutching a stuffed stag that had been Harry's favorite toy.

After finally regaining his composure he placed the toy and a picture of Harry in his desk along with a vial of silvery substance that was his memories then locked it and placed the key in his safe. He then transfigured a log that he had gotten that morning into a clone of Harry. He snapped his fingers and the Potter house elf, Tippy appeared.

"Yes Master Potter?"

"You remember what I explained this morning?"

The house elf nodded. James placed the make-shift Harry in her arms. "You know what to do." With a crack the house elf apperated out of the office. The next morning the newspaper had exploded with the news that the Potter heir had been found dead.

* * *

The next morning when Harry awoke he was confused. He didn't remember much from last night but he knew this was Sirius's house. The only question was why was he here?

He rubbed his eyes to awake more when the door opened and Sirius walked in. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took in Harry's face. Gone were the green eyes and instead he now had deep blue eyes.

Harry grinned at Sirius. "Uncle Padfoot!" His smile slipped off his face at the grim look on Sirius's face. Sirius sighed. "Harry," Harry frowned. Sirius never used his name. "Last night, something happened. Do you remember what happened two years ago?"

Harry blinked and shook his head. Sirius scooped him up and placed him in his lap. "Well suffice to say…Dumbledore doesn't have good intentions towards you, so James came up with a plan."

Harry started to tear up. His mind drifted back to a conversation he remembered over hearing a few months ago.

" _James. I think it's time to send Harry away."_

 _James sighed. Lily shook her head. "No…you know I'm right. Harry hasn't shown any signs of magic and I don't want him to be jealous of Blakely."_

 _James closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Lily. "Very well. I will handle it."_

Harry turned his eyes to Sirius's. "They got rid of me…didn't they?"

Sirius's eye's widened. "No! Never think that. James loves you with his whole heart."

"Then why am I here?" He sniffed.

Sirius hugged Harry tight. "To save you from being sent away, he's given you to me. Legally you are Hadrian Sirius Black. Harry Potter is no more."

Harry was confused. Sirius went on, slowly so that his five year old mind could understand. "This was the hardest decision your father has ever had to make…promise me you won't hate him."

Harry's lower lip trembled and soon he couldn't stop the tears from falling on his face. Sirius simply held him and rubbed circles on his back until he stopped. He looked up at Sirius's face. "Will I ever see them again?"

Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head. "Not until Hogwarts." He opened his eyes and looked Harry straight in the eyes. "Even though you live with me, you have to protect them from the shadows. Will you protect your brother?"

Harry chewed his lip. His mother might not have liked him but he could remember how Blakely always seemed to want to hang out with Harry no matter what. He nodded.

He would do anything to protect his little brother.

* * *

 **6 years later:**

Harry opened his eyes. It had been six years since 'Harry Potter' was killed and Hadrian Black was born. It had been a shock when his uncle had told him what had happened and an even bigger shock when he looked in the mirror and realized that they had gone the extra mile. After finding out what had transpired, Sirius had then told him that they would be moving, so that they could get away from England. For the last 6 years they had lived in France but were back in England, staying at Grimmauld Place until it was time for him to attend Hogwarts. The story was that an old girlfriend of Sirius's had contacted him, stating that he had a child and he would be found in France.

As he grew, he started to look more and more like Sirius. His hair fell around his eyes in dark rich tones of black and curled slightly at the tips, although he could still see influences of the Potter genes. He had taken to running and soccer so he had the beginning of a toned athlete's body as well as taking muggle martial arts and picking up sword fighting.

He had also taken to studying. He'd soaked up everything his Uncle Moony could teach him and more from reading the books in the black library. At eleven he knew more then the seventh years at Hogwarts.

All in all he had a great childhood with two people who cared and loved him more then he could want. It hurt slightly when they had discovered that his true family had another kid, this time a girl that they named Karli Alice Potter. Harry tried not to show how upset it made him, but his uncles saw right through him.

He got out of bed and dressed. He chose to wear skinny jeans paired with a simple tee-shirt and his favorite trainers. He made his way downstairs to see that Sirius and Remus were already up and eating breakfast. He paused at the doorway and couldn't help but get mad at how Dumbledore had torn apart not only his family but his father's friendships. He knew that both Sirius and Remus hadn't spoken with James and Lily or anyone in England since that night.

Remus saw Harry and smiled. "Hey cub. Guess what arrived?"

Harry shook off his feelings and strode forward with a smile. "Let me guess. My Hogwarts letter?"

Remus smirked. He held up the letter and dangled it in front of Harry's face. Harry grinned and with the speed of a quidditch player grabbed it from Remus's hands. He carefully opened the letter and read the contents.

Sirius and Remus were watching Harry and when Harry's face dropped Sirius had to know what happened. "Pup…"

"I didn't get in."

Sirius yelled. "WHAT! How dare they not-" he stopped at the smirk on Harry's face. He pulled the letter from Harry's hands and read the opposite of what had been said.

Remus grinned. "Well done Cub. You just managed to outprank the prank master."

Harry laughed. "I can't believe he fell for it."

Sirius sat back down, crossed his arms and pouted. Harry rolled his eyes and got up and wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck. "You know your not mad Dad. You have to admit…it was a great prank."

Sirius glared at Harry for a whole minute before he grinned. "We'll make a marauder out of you yet."

After a hearty breakfast, they all made their way to the fireplace so that they could floo to diagon ally. Sirius took the pot with the floo powder. "Alright. I'll go first, then Hadrian then Remus will come last." He narrowed his eyes at Harry who grinned innocently. Sirius was still mad about the last time Harry had flooed and ended up in a different place then the other two. It had taken them hours to find him.

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace to his dad's laughter. He never could seem to get the hang of getting out of the floo just right. To make matters worse, Remus landed flawlessly after Harry and grinned at him with a smirk.

"My stars! Is that you Sirius Black?" Tom, the landowner of the Leaky Cauldron had a grin on his face. "I haven't seen you in years."

Sirius placed a hand on Harry's back. "That's right Tom. My son here needs to get school supplies."

Tom peered at Harry. "I didn't know you had a son. He looks just like you at that age."

Sirius grinned while Remus rolled his eyes. He guided Harry to the back. "Let's go." He tapped the wall and Harry watched as the wall slowly opened up to revel diagon ally. After a quick stop at Gringotts, they quickly made their way down the list of what Harry would need for his first year. They had gotten everything except for a wand and they were just about to enter Ollivander's when the door opened and out stepped none other then the Potter family.

James blinked. "Sirius."

"James."

Harry got his first look at his family for the first time in six years. Blakely was nine and Harry could see in time that he would have a lean, muscular look. His black hair was cut to just above his ears and it fell into green/hazel eyes. Karli was eight and was a mini Lily, right down to the red hair and green eyes. Harry kept his eyes on his siblings because he wasn't sure what he would do if he looked at his parents.

Lily motioned to Harry. "I didn't realize you had a son. Is this him?"

Sirius nodded. "It is. He will be a first year at Hogwarts this year."

Lily gave a sad smile. "My Harry would have been in his year…" she trailed off, her emotions getting the better of her. Sirius's hand tightened on his shoulder while Remus slightly narrowed his eyes. Sirius and Harry were watching Lily in disbelief so they didn't see Blakely clench his fists tight and his eyes fill with anger although However, Remus did.

James put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Come on Lils. We should let them get back to their shopping." The Potter family left after that. Remus frowned. "I wonder what's wrong with Blakely?"

Sirius whirled around to stare at Remus. "What do you mean?" He opened the door to Ollivanders. Remus shrugged. "When Lily brought up Harry, he almost got mad."

"Do you think he knows what happened?" Asked Sirius.

Remus was saved from answering because at that moment Ollivander rushed up to the group of three. "My, my if it isn't the little lord Potter."

All three tensed up. Harry narrowed his eyes at the old man. "My name is Hadrian Black. I haven't been a Potter since I was 5."

Ollivander shook his head. "Of course your secret is safe with me. You came for a wand?" Harry nodded. "What's your dominate hand?"

"My right."

Ollivander pulled up Harry's right arm and from no where a floating tape measurer started to measure his arm while Ollivander headed back into his store room and returned with a bundle of wands. "No two wands are ever the same." He handed one to Harry, "try this one. 12 inches with dragon heartstring and yew." Harry gave it a wave and quickly put it down as a vase exploded.

After almost an hour Ollivander was at a loss. He tapped his chin before his eyes widened and he vanished then suddenly returned with a box in his hands. "I wonder. Try this one. Phoenix feather and holly."

Harry carefully picked up the wand and instantly felt warmth spreading throughout his whole body.

"Curious."

Sirius blinked slowly from where he had been taking a nap on Remus's shoulder. "What's curious?"

Ollivander packed up the wand. "I remember every wand I've ever sold and it just so happens that this wand...shares a core with the wand…that gave you that scar."

Sirius paid Ollivander the gallons and it was with a somber mood that they returned to Grimmauld Place. Harry didn't say anything but ran to his room and shut the door in a way that said he wanted to be alone.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other but there wasn't much they could do. Harry was good about warding his room and it would only let you in if he wanted you to enter.

* * *

The minute James Potter got back from diagon ally he made his way to his office. He hadn't seen his friends ever since that night six years ago. Even now he remembered what had transpired the day after Harry's fake body had been discovered. Tippy had run screaming into the party that Harry was dead. Acting the part, James played the distraught parent. It had been a nightmare to see his little boy being placed into the ground and even if it wasn't true and Harry was still alive, he would never be Harry Potter again. Lily had only moped for around a week before she became cheerful again and cast all her attention on Blakely. It wasn't so soon after that James later found out she was pregnant with their third child. Blakely on the other hand, had cried for weeks after Harry "died." It had taken everything to get Blakely to be happy again and even now James knew that Blakely still missed his older brother. He closed his eyes away as he recalled how Harry had looked.

His son was all Black.

Blakely hated his life. He had ever since he was three and the best part of life had died. He wasn't stupid. He knew how his mother had acted around Harry. He wouldn't have been surprised if Harry had killed himself to get away from the harpy. His life was filled with training and studying to make sure that he would be able to defeat Voldemort, but Blakely had a feeling that he wasn't the one. He knew it was Harry. He could still remember the magic that Harry would show him to help calm him down when he would get mad or fussy. He could still remember feeling safe and secure any time Harry would wrap his arms around Blakely's shoulders.

Blakely sat in his room and hugged his knees to his chest. He wanted his brother back more then ever.

* * *

The rest of Harry's summer passed and soon it was time to head off to Hogwarts. When they arrived at platform 9 ¾ it was bustling with parents and children. Sirius steered Harry over to a corner where there were less people and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Well…this is it. You remember what we told you?"

Harry nodded. Remus bent down to Harry's level and hugged him. "We'll miss you around the house. Make sure to study hard-"

Sirius snorted. "Don't listen to Moony…have fun as well."

Harry grinned at his two guardians and after one last good-bye, grabbed his truck and went to find a compartment. He walked down the hall until he found an empty one and grabbed it for himself. He didn't have long to wait before the door opened and a boy stepped through. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down across from him. The boy had white blond hair and ice grey eyes. "Are you a Malfoy?"

The boy nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Is that a problem?"

Harry smirked. "Not at all. In fact, my name is Hadrian Black. We're cousins I believe."

The boy grinned. "I was hoping to run into you. My name is Calix Malfoy." They shared a grin and a friendship was born. They passed the time and by the time they had arrived at the platform at Hogsmede they had been joined by two others, Matthew Riley and Roger Davies. The four found a boat and once the first years were situated, the boats made their way across the lake.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath as Hogwarts came into view. Sirius and Remus had told him stories but seeing the real thing in real life was a totally different feeling. From the looks on his friends faces, they felt the same way. They landed and were led up to the front gates where a stern faced teacher was waiting.

"My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the transfiguration teacher as well as head of Griffindor. You will be led through the doors to the great hall where you will be sorted into your house which will be your home for the next seven years. The four houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Griffindor and Slytherin. Good deeds will be rewarded with points while misbehavior will cost you points."

She turned around and opened the doors and the first years followed her down the hallway. She opened another set of doors and Harry had a view of the great hall for the first time. Professor McGonagall stopped them right in the middle of the four tables, then made her way to where a stool and a hat sat.

 _o_ _h you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

She unrolled a piece of parchment. "When I call your name please come forward. Andrews, Rosalie."

A girl with blond hair disentangled herself from the first years and made her way timidly up to the stool. She sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Not even a minute later the hat yelled, "hufflepuff." Rosalie hopped off the stool and practically ran to the table filled with yellow and black.

McGonagall paused and Harry inwardly smirked. He must have been next and from what his dad and uncle had told him they had been responsible for most of her gray hairs when they were at Hogwarts.

"Black, Hadrian."

Harry grinned at his new friends and walked up to the stool. Just before she placed the hat on his head, he shot her a wink and he was sure her lips twitched ever so slightly.

" _Ah. Mr. Potter."_

Harry frowned. 'How did you-'

" _Nothing gets by me. Do not worry. Your secret will be safe with me. Now where to put you? You have great loyalty to your family…however Hufflepuff won't do. You are also brave and would do well in Griffindor…I know the perfect place for you…_ Ravenclaw."

Harry hopped off the stool with another wink to McGonagall and then made his way to the Ravenclaw table. He only paid attention to the sorting of his friends. Thankfully they all made it into Ravenclaw, except for Calix who was sorted into Slytherin. He winked at Harry as he sat down, making sure that Harry knew they were still friends. When the sorting was all done, Dumbledore got up and said a few words. "Neet. Bleeb. Twitz. Now let's eat."

Soon the tables were filled with food and Harry grinned. It was going to be a great year.

* * *

 **I'm always interested to hear what you have to say, so don't be shy about reviews.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is the next chapter of the story…please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: HP and Co are still owned by JK Rowling**

* * *

 **Two Years Later:**

The platform was bustling with activity. Since Remus had to work, Harry had come with his dad. They were nearing the entrance when Harry's ear's caught part of the conversation a family seemed to be having to his left.

"Now let's see…platform 9 3/4 …I wonder how you get onto the platform?"

Harry turned to see a couple with a young girl who must have been a first year and judging from the question, a muggle born as well. "Excuse me?" Harry coughed from behind them.

They turned and Harry put on his best smile. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I go to Hogwarts as well."

The little girl's eyes widened. "Really? What year are you?"

Harry grinned. "I'm a third year. My name is Hadrian Black."

The little girl smiled. "My name is Hermione Granger." She started to ask Harry questions about Hogwarts, which left the adults to talk amongst themselves. The woman turned to Sirius, "is that your son? He's very polite."

Sirius grinned. "He is. I love him to bits."

The woman smiled. "My name is Emma Granger and this is my husband Dan."

Sirius smiled over at the two, "My name is Sirius Black. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Emma looked over to where the kids where and gave a gasp when she didn't see them. "Where did they go?"

Sirius laughed. "Harry probably took her onto the platform. All you have to do is run at the wall between platforms 9 and 10."

The Grangers looked doubtful but at Sirius's urging were able to make their way to where a scarlet engine was waiting.

"Mum. Mum!" Hermione came running up to them. "Did you see how that worked? Harry took me and I can't believe that I am part of-"

Dan laughed at his daughter. "Easy Hermione. Your mum and I have to get to work, so how about a good-bye."

Hermione hugged her parent's goodbye and then ran off again. Sirius bid the Grangers goodbye then went to find his son. He found Harry staring off into the distance. Sirius followed his gaze to see the Potter family. That's right. Blakely would be starting this year. "Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "It's nothing Dad." He smiled at Sirius. "I'll make sure that Blakely stays out of trouble."

* * *

By the time Blakely got away from his family he was inwardly sick. He found an empty compartment towards the back and storing his trunk, plopped down on the seat.

The door to the compartment slammed open and Ron Weasley entered followed by Neville Longbottom. "Stupid brothers! They think that-"

Blakely laughed. "Chill Ron. Whatever your brothers did I'm sure isn't as bad as you think."

Ron was about to say something when Neville hit him in the side. Blakely knew what he was doing. Talking about older brothers was a touchy subject for Blakely and they both knew it.

Ron shrugged and took out a pack of exploding sap cards. "Any one in?"

They were playing a particular violent game when the door slammed open and none other then Draco Malfoy stuck his head in, "so it really is the brat-who-lived." He glanced at Ron and Neville. "A Weasel and a Fatbottom…"

Blakely growled. "Go away Malfoy!"

Draco smirked. "Fine. I just came to warn you anyway…better watch out Potter." That said he left, and the three boys could hear him laughing down the hall.

Blakely clenched his fists. "Stupid prat."

Ever the peacemaker, Neville sighed. "Just ignore him Blakely. He's only trying to get a rise out of you."

Blakely crossed his arms and slumped down in his seat. Ron and Neville shrugged their shoulders and left Blakely to his own devices. Soon they were pulling up to the station and the three boys made their way to where Hagrid was waiting for the first years.

They got into a boat with a girl who had brown hair, and slightly big teeth. She started to say something but stopped when the three boys ignored her. The boats crossed the lake and Hogwarts came into view. Blakely silently gasped. Hogwarts was breathtaking. The boats landed and the first years made their way up to the door where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. Blakely ignored the long spiel about rules and the houses, already having heard it before. McGonagall led the first years down the hall into the great hall. When they arrived, she stopped the first years and made her way to the front where a stool and a hat was sitting. While the hat burst into song Blakely's eyes scanned the rest of the students. His eyes landed on the Ravenclaw table where he could see a lithe black haired boy sitting with a group of two other boys. From the way they were talking to the others around the table it was obvious that they were quite popular and well liked.

At a hit from Ron, Blakely snapped back to attention. It seemed like the sorting had gone on without him. McGonagall was almost to his name.

"Potter, Blakely."

Blakely swallowed and slowly made his way up to the stool. He only saw all the curious eyes for a second before the hat was dropped on his head and he heard a voice. ' _So…a Potter. I sense a great hidden power, Slytherin would help you to greatness. I also sense a great loyalty to your brother, even years after he has been gone, a trait loved by Hufflepuff. However I also sense a bravery that can't be beat…better be_ Gryffindor!"

Blakely almost fell to the ground in relief but somehow managed to make his way over to the Gryffindor table and take a seat next to the bushy haired girl with Neville across from him. The sorting continued, Ron got into Gryffindor and when the last student had been sorted it was time for dinner.

It was during dinner that Blakely's eye's caught sight of the black haired boy at the Ravenclaw table. There was something about those blue eyes that seemed familiar to Blakely though he couldn't put his head on it.

"What are you staring at?" Sputtered Ron, as he spoke around all the food in his mouth.

Blakely tore his eyes away from the boy and grinned at his friend, "haven't you ever heard of chew before you speak?"

Neville laughed while Ron glared at Blakely. He turned to Fred and George, "who's that boy at the Ravenclaw table?"

Both red heads turned then turned back to Blakely. "That's Hadrian Black. He's a third year and one of the best quidditch players Hogwarts has ever seen." Fred said with a grimace.

George nodded in agreement. "He's also extremely popular and smart as well…no wonder all the girls flock to him." He said with a touch of bitter acceptance.

"Sounds like a snob." Ron muttered under his breath.

Fred and George frowned at Ron, "I wouldn't speak ill of him. He has pretty good connections with his dad being Lord Black plus he's friends with Malfoy." Fred slapped Ron on the head, "plus he's our friend, so watch what you say…you prat."

Blakely frowned. He remembered meeting his father's two best friends a few years ago in diagon ally who were shopping for a young boy. For some reason, Blakely wanted to meet the young lord Black.

* * *

"So, ready for a new year?" 6th year Tristan Anderson said as he sat down next to Harry and his friends.

Harry smiled. Tristan was the Ravenclaw quidditch captain and asked the same question every year. He nodded, "of course Tristan." He winked over at Calix at the Slytherin table, "me and Calix have been working all summer long."

Tristan narrowed his eyes. "You didn't tell him anything…did you?"

Matthew Riley snorted into his pumpkin juice. "Geez Tristan. Harry's only playing you."

Harry and Rodger laughed at the look on Tristan's face. Tristan glared at his players before he scooted over to talk to one of the other players on the team. Harry was about to eat something when he felt someone plop into the seat that Tristan had just vacated.

"Calix." Harry said without even looking up from his plate. "Isn't it a little bit too early to be mooching over here?"

Calix rolled his eyes and plopped his head down on his best friends shoulder, "geez. It's only dinner and already my little brother is being annoying." He closed his eyes and sighed, "why wasn't I put in Ravenclaw?"

Harry patted Calix's shoulders in pretend symphony. "It will be alright Cal…you're a third year at least."

Calix sighed. "True."

Dinner finished and soon it was time to head back to the dorms. As Harry climbed into bed, he thought about Blakely. Their eye's had met at some point during dinner and Harry could have sworn that there was a flicker of recognizance but before Harry was certain it was gone. He would have to investigate.

It was a few days later when Harry had his chance to meet Blakely face to face. He was walking to dinner with Matthew and Rodger when his ears picked up a conversation that was happening.

"Scared, eh Potter?"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

Harry narrowed his eyes and decided to see what this was about. He crossed his arms and coughed. "What's going on here?" He said icily.

Both Draco and Blakely spun around at his voice. Harry went on, "I said…what's going on here?"

Blakely looked at the ground and didn't say anything. Draco crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. Harry inwardly wanted to scream, these two were like oil and water.

"They were planning on having a duel at midnight." A voice supplied from the right.

All the boys turned to see Hermione standing there with a determined expression on her face. Harry closed his eyes while both Draco and Blakely glared at the girl, who shrunk back a little.

Harry clapped them both on the head. "Idiots!" He glared down at the two boys, "that is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard. Draco…you can bet that I will be telling Calix." Draco paled at the mention of his big brother and pointed at Blakely. "What about him?"

Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm going to tell Remus."

Now it was Blakely's turn to pale. Remus Lupin was his godfather and though they haven't seen each other they kept in touch through letters. It was well known to Harry and so he was using it to his advantage.

"Now, I don't want to hear about this again. Let's go guys." He whirled around and his friends followed leaving the first years in the dust.

Draco clenched his fists and stormed off.

"What a git." Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry.

Blakely took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Shut up Ron." He then stormed off as well, leaving Ron sputtering behind him. Hermione glared at Ron then followed Blakely into the Great Hall.

Later that night Blakely couldn't sleep so he pulled out his dad's old map. He said the magic words and watched as the castle appeared on the map, detailing every one in the castle. He quietly made his way out the dorm and into the common room and was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?"

Blakely spun around to see Hermione Granger standing there with her arms crossed looking murderous.

Blakely sighed. "Look Granger…I couldn't sleep…I need to find a quiet place. I'm sure you can understand?"

"It's past curfew. Your going to lose all the points I worked hard to get in Herbology."

Blakely ignored her and opened the door, "whatever. Just leave me alone." He got out but to his disbelief Hermione only followed him, still lecturing him about losing points.

The painting slammed shut, causing Hermione to groan. "Now look! The Fat Lady is gone and now I can't get back in."

"Well then you shouldn't have followed me," Blakely said. He looked down the hallway to make sure that no one was there, and then started walking. He hoped that Hermione wouldn't follow him, but that was short lived. "Do you even know where you're going?" She asked.

Blakely shook his head. "Nope." He gave her a grin, "that's the adventure." He grabbed her hand and started leading her someplace. When they finally stopped, Hermione was out of breath from walking so much. "Where are we?"

Blakely pushed open the door and pushed her inside. "My dad told me about this place. It was a favorite of his and my mum's." Hermione's mouth opened at what she saw, the room opened up to the night sky and covering the entire floor were plants that gave off a soft glow under the moonlight. Right in the middle was a gazebo for people to sit or lay or do what ever they felt like. Blakely took the first step and going into the gazebo, plopped down and looked up at the night sky. Hermione tentatively did the same and couldn't help but be pleased.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Yeah…it really is." Blakely agreed.

They lay there for who knows how long before Blakely finally got up and pulled Hermione up as well. "We should probably be getting back." They were almost to the Gryffindor common room when they froze at a cat's meow.

"That's Mrs. Norris!" Hermione hissed.

"What do you see Mrs. Norris?" Came the voice of one Argus Flinch, who was the caretaker of Hogwarts.

"Run!" Blakely hissed.

Hermione didn't need a second urging and ran as fast as she could. They ran into a corridor and could hear Flinch behind them. Stopping at a locked door, Hermione cast, "Alohomora!" The door unlocked and both Hermione and Blakely stepped inside, slumping down on the ground. Suddenly Hermione grabbed Blakely's arms and pulled. "What?" He asked in annoyance. She merely pointed and he followed her finger and froze.

He gulped and rather then face death, he would rather face Flinch. Hermione seemed to agree and she locked the door behind them and they raced back to the common room.

Taking a deep breath Blakely asked, "what was that thing?"

Hermione seemed to compose herself quicker, "that…I don't know why they would have a three headed dog here…" she looked at Blakely, "it was obviously guarding something."

Blakely looked at her in confusion.

"Didn't you see?" Blakely shook his head. "It was standing over a trap door."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger…stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Y'all!**

 **Here is the new chapter…sorry it's taken so long but I've had many other things on the brain…but I finally sat down and told myself to write this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS: HP and Co belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Hey! Have you heard about the new seeker for Gryffindor?"

Harry turned his head from where he had been talking to Matthew, when Calix came up and slung his shoulders around Harry's.

Harry looked at Calix in confusion, shaking his head.

Calix grinned. "I heard it's none other then the little Potter…imagine that?"

Harry's face didn't change but Matthew's did. His mouth opened, "isn't he only a first year?" He glared at Calix, "how did you find out anyway?"

Calix snorted. "It seems my little brother roused his anger in their first flying class and Potter was caught by McGonagall but instead of receiving punishment he got put on the team."

It was Harry's turn to snort. "Probably because she wants the trophy. However, I'm still here and Ravenclaw will surely win. The little Potter better watch out." He turned away and started walking towards the common room.

Calix and Matthew just laughed. It seemed Blakely Potter was in for some rough times.

Later that evening and the minute Harry had entered the common room he was assaulted by his friend and fellow third year, Melody James. Melody had long blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes and was just as smart as Harry. Their debates were becoming an almost comedic event to see. Harry raised an eyebrow, not sure what she wanted. "Harry…." She play whined, wrapping her arms around him.

He smirked at her. "Now isn't this a new turn of events?"

Melody grew red in the face and dropped her arms from his neck. He blinked at her in confusion and she seemed to grow even redder before she blurted out, "iwaswonderingifyouwouldgotoHogsmedewithme?"

Harry blinked owlishly. He heard sniggers behind him, and knew that Matthew and Rodger were here and had heard this. However before he could ask, "what was that," she groaned and covered her face with her hands, running away.

Harry was now really confused as he watched her retreat to the girl's dorms. Matthew and Rodger came and stood next to him, both having smirks on their faces. Matthew closed his eyes and shook his head, "geeze Harry…she was asking you out."

It was Harry's turn to get red and he spun around to face the two spluttering, "wh…that's…she doesn't even like me."

Rodger was shaking with laughter. "I think she does Harry, but your reaction was priceless. We have to tell this to Sirius."

Matthew was in full agreement. "He's so going to love this."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the two; "if you so much as breath a word of this to my dad I'll hex you so bad…" he left the rest unsaid. Both Matthew and Rodger caught his drift and it shut them up.

It was a few days later that Harry found himself in the library looking for a book for his charms homework when he overheard Hermione's voice and his brother's. He moved closer straining to hear what was being said.

"You know, now that I think about it…I remember on the day I went to Diagon Ally with Hagrid, he had to get something for Dumbledore out of Gringotts. Do you think this is what it's guarding?"

"Hmm…it might be. I wonder what it was though? Harry?"

Drat's. She had seen him. He put on a smile and came closer. She seemed flustered and quickly gathered up her notes so that Harry couldn't see what it was.

* * *

Blakely frowned as Hadrian Black moved closer to the table. He wondered how much of what he had been talking about with Hermione. She was gathering their notes so that he couldn't see them but Blakely was sure that Hadrian had heard anyway.

"I was here for a book on charms but then I noticed Blakely here and came over to wish him good luck in his first game."

Blakely was startled. In the excitement of classes and this research, he had forgotten that he was seeker for Gryffindor and their first game was quickly approaching. "Damn."

Hermione frowned. "Blakely…you shouldn't swear."

Harry laughed and clapped Blakely on the shoulder. "I wouldn't worry. Oliver said you were pretty good and at least your playing Slytherin and not Ravenclaw."

Blakely blinked. That was right. Harry played seeker for Ravenclaw. Harry saw his hesitation and smiled and Blakely was floored. It completely changed the way Harry looked. "I've seen you fly. You're pretty good. I might actually have competition this year."

Blakely didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. Harry peered over his shoulder at his homework and said, "you've got this wrong. The charm is actually…" he picked up Blakely's quill and wrote something on it and with a wave left the two first years alone.

Hermione picked up the parchment and glanced at the correction. Her eyes widened. "This is great. I didn't know that it could be used this way." She dived for her own quill and started making notes, leaving Blakely to his thoughts.

That Saturday saw Harry and his friends sitting out in the Ravenclaw section as the first quidditch match of the year got underway. He inwardly grinned as he saw how nervous Blakely seemed to be acting. He himself felt the same way at his first game. It was about halfway through the game with Gryffindor in the lead when Matthew slapped Harry on the arm.

"What!" He exclaimed annoyed.

Matthew pointed towards the sky and Harry turned his head to see what Matthew was staring at. He silently cursed. Blakely had somehow lost control of his broom and it was bucking him around like a mechanic bull. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed Rodger's binoculars and pulled them to his face and searched the crowd. His eyes caught sight of…was that Snape? He threw the binoculars to Rodger, "I'll be right back," he ran towards the teacher section. He quietly made his way to the under section where to his surprise he saw Hermione get there first. He watched as she conjured blue flames and soon Harry could hear the teachers above trying to put out the fire. He caught a glimpse of Blakely and saw that what Hermione had done had fixed it and Blakely was shooting off in search of the snitch.

She turned around and her eyes widened as they caught sight of Harry. He held up his finger to his lips and walked away. At that moment there was a cheer from the crowd and Lee Jordon's voice booming over the pitch, "Gryffindor wins! Potter catches the snitch which makes the score 250-150 in favor of Gryffindor."

Harry made it back to his friends the minute the entire Gryffindor quidditch team dog piled on Blakely, dragging the team to the ground. Matthew grinned at Harry, "that was impressive…I can't wait to see you play against him."

Harry scowled and crossed his arms. Matthew just laughed and pulled Harry back towards Hogwarts. Harry let himself be led away only now noticing that Rodger and Calix were gone. "Where did Calix and Rodger go?"

Matthew smirked. "That my friend is a surprise."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Matthew. He was getting a bad feeling. It stayed with Harry throughout the week and he couldn't help but wonder if Calix and Rodger were setting a prank on him. He still didn't have any clue what they were thinking and that Saturday was the first Hogsmede visit. Harry woke that morning to see all three of his friends hanging over his bed, all with goofy expressions on their face.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "what are you doing?"

Calix grinned. "It's time." He snapped his fingers and Rodger and Matthew each grabbed Harry by the arms and dragged him to the bathroom. "Hey!" Harry exclaimed, "what's going on?"

They didn't answer instead just ripped his sleeping pants off and then pushed him into the shower. Once they were done with that Calix dried Harry off with a charm and then had Matthew and Rodger hold Harry down in a chair while he pursued Harry's wardrobe.

After countless outfits, Calix had finally picked one that was suitable and Harry found himself dressed in his favorite pair of skinny jeans that was paired with a simple white button down and a skinny black tie. Matthew had somehow managed to get Harry's hair to look presentable and Harry had never been more confused in his life. "What's the occasion?"

Calix nodded his head in approval. He then started to push Harry out of the room towards the common room and when Harry entered the common room, he was in shock. Melody James was waiting by the door and she was beautiful. She was dressed in a knee length skirt with a pretty chiffon top. Her hair hung down her back in soft waves and when Harry entered the room, she gave him a bright smile.

"You look nice Harry."

Harry didn't know what to say. "Um…so do you."

He could hear snickering behind him. His dad would have a field day if he knew that girls made him tongue-tied. Harry could now guess that his friends had set him and Melody up on a date and he wasn't sure whether to be grateful or to hex his friends. Harry swallowed and offered her his arm, "your arm my lady."

Melody blushed but took Harry's arm and soon the two were walking down the path with the other students to Hogsmede. By the time Harry returned he still wasn't sure how he felt around the opposite sex. It seemed like everything he did was wrong. He sighed and his shoulders dropped. Sirius would be appalled.

The minute he entered the common room, Matthew saw him and gave Harry a sympathetic glance, "I take it the date didn't go as planned?"

Harry sighed and plopped down beside Matthew, "ugh…why are girls so hard to understand?"

Matthew didn't say anything. Inwardly he was laughing, the one thing that Hadrian Black seemed to not be capable of handling were females. They were the bane of Harry's existence. Matthew patted Harry's knee, "I'm sure that in time you'll get better…I mean you're only 13…we have a few years."

Harry glared at Matthew before he stood up and made his way to the dorm, planning to pen a letter to his guardians.

* * *

Blakely was becoming the sighing king. His mother kept sending him letters that made him want to throw himself out of a window. His father seemed to not care. On the outside they were the perfect family but it was starting to crack and Karli was caught in the middle.

Blakely crumpled the letter in his fists. Karli had written him to tell him of another big fight between their parents. It had ended with their mum storming out and their father shutting himself in his office.

His eye's widened. His godfather! That was it! Blakely grabbed parchment and quickly penned a letter to Remus and ran to the owlry. He was in such a hurry he didn't watch where he was going and ran into a warm body.

He cursed but caught himself just in time to see none other then Hadrian Black on the ground. Blakely bowed his head, "I'm so sorry…I wasn't watching where I was going."

Harry stood up and brushed himself off. "No worries. That letter must be important."

Blakely's eyebrow raised, "huh?"

Harry pointed to the letter in Blakely's hand. Blakely's mouth o-shaped, "yeah," he gave a nervous laugh. He quickly turned around, "well like you said it's important so I should be going." Before Harry could respond Blakely ran into the owlry and soon the letter was off with the owl.

The days passed and soon it was Halloween. What was a happy holiday to others always made Blakely depressed. He couldn't stand this holiday. He sighed. Neville glanced over at Blakely, "how are you holding up?"

Blakely pursed his lips, "I've been better."

Neville nodded in understanding. Blakely sighed and rested his head on the table, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Neville stared at Blakely. He was aware of what was happening in the Potter household due to his parents who were friends with the Potters. He couldn't say anything because Blakely got up from the table, "come on…let's get to charms."

That day in Charms, they would be working on the levitation charm. Blakely was paired with Neville, while Ron had gotten paired with Hermione. From the sounds of it though, Ron wasn't happy.

Hermione clicked her teeth together. "You're saying it wrong. It's levi-O-sa, not leviosa…make the o sound nice and long."

"Then you try it, if you're so good, "Ron grumbled.

Hermione's lips tightened but she waved her wand, " _wingardium leviosa_." Her feather rose perfectly up from the desk. Professor Flitwick clapped in excitement, "very nice Ms. Granger. Perfectly done, 10 points to Gryffindor."

By the end of class Ron was in a bad mood and it showed. "What a know it all. It's levi-o-sa…merlin…she's such a pain in the ass."

Before Blakely could reply, Hermione ran by and to his horror he could see the beginnings of tears making their way down her face. Neville must have noticed, "I think she heard you."

Ron snorted. "So…it's not like she has any friends."

Blakely rolled his eyes. "You're such a prat Ron.'' He walked off.

"Oi…where are you going?" Ron yelled.

Blakely called over his shoulder, "to find Hermione…come find us when you can act like a normal human being." That said he ran off and could hear Neville's laughter at his insult of Ron.

Harry loved the Halloween feast. It was full of good food and delicious sweets all made perfectly thanks to the house-elves.

He was currently sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to Matthew and Rodger. His eyes caught Melody's and she frowned and whipped her head around to speak with her friend.

"She hates you now." Matthew whispered in his ear.

"Bad luck mate. What did you do?" Whispered Rodger in his other ear.

Harry sighed. He didn't have time to think about Melody. He had heard about the argument in the charms classroom so his eyes scanned the Gryffindor table to spot his brother.

Blakely was nowhere to be seen, nor was Hermione. He would need to fix that. He spotted the Weasley twins and figured they would now where the two absent first years were hiding.

"Gred. Forge."

Fred smirked at Harry, "why if it isn't the ever popular and knowledgeable Mr. Black."

George grinned, "what can we do for you Harry?"

Harry's eyes flickered to where Ron and Neville were sitting. Fred followed his gaze and snorted, "Ron can be such a git."

George nodded in agreement. "I haven't seen Blakely or Hermione since breakfast." Harry's face fell, George continued, "but I did hear that Hermione spent all day crying in the loo, so that's probably where they are."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Gred and Forge. On a second note, I give you permission to prank the living daylights out of Ron..and use my name."

Fred and George grins turned wicked and they put their heads together no doubt planning the perfect prank against Ron. Harry hurried out of the Great Hall and made his way to the bathroom near the Charms classroom when he heard a scream. Harry started running towards the bathroom. He cursed when he smelled the stench of what could only be a troll. Another scream came, "Blakely!"

Harry's breath hitched. His brother was in trouble. He cast a disillusionment charm and then entered the bathroom. The bathroom was complete chaos and Hermione was hutched under a sink covering her head with her hands while Blakely was trying to distract the troll. The troll took a swing at Blakely who barely managed to roll out of the way.

Harry canceled the charm and stunned the troll who froze. He quickly ran over to Blakely who was wide eyed. "I'm going to distract the troll, take his club and knock him out. Do you understand?"

The troll was already starting to move. Harry gripped Blakely, "do you understand?"

Blakely numbly nodded. Just then the troll came back to life and Harry pushed Blakely out of the way, rolling and casting a spell at the same time. Blakely raised his wand and could see Hermione mouthing what to do, so he yelled out, "wingardium leviosa!"

The club hung in mid-air and as Harry rolled out of the way, Blakely let the club drop knocking the troll to the ground where it stilled.

Both Harry and Blakely were breathing hard. Harry strode over to Hermione, "are you alright Hermione?"

She numbly nodded. Harry could hear the sounds of the teachers and formed a plan. He cast another disillusionment charm which hid them both and just in time. Most of the professors burst through the door. Professor McGonagall looked shocked, "Mr. Black! Just what were you thinking?"

Harry dropped his eyes to the ground and shrugged. "What can I say? I have a love for adventure."

Professor McGonagall's eye's twitched. "50 points from Ravenclaw and detention with me every night for the next two weeks."

Harry moaned, "aw Minnie! That's a bit harsh."

McGonagall's lips twitched and muttered under her breath, "you are to much like your father for my taste."

Harry grinned as McGonagall led him away. Blakely and Hermione followed them out the door and then they both ran for the common room. The charm had worn off by then and dinner must have moved to the common rooms because everyone in Gryffindor seemed to be eating and having a great time.

"Thanks."

Blakely jumped. Hermione was glancing down at the ground. "It was nothing."

Hermione raised her head and had a smile, which Blakely met with one of his own.

* * *

Remus was working quietly at the table when he heard the unmistakable sounds of an owl at the window. He smiled. Harry must have written. He stretched and then went to the window and took the letter.

He went to sit back down and opened the letter. The more he read it though, the more he grew concerned.

At that moment Sirius came out of the bedroom toweling his hair. "What's that Moony? Is it from Harry?"

Remus put the letter down and shook his head. "It's from Blakely. Apparently things aren't so great at home." He looked over at Sirius, "maybe it's time to talk with James."

Sirius sighed. "I don't know…we promised that we would go our separate ways until Voldemort was no longer a threat."

"I know but Blakely feels that Karli is suffering…you know that Lily only sees Blakely and according to Blakely, James doesn't do anything."

Sirius rubbed his forehead, sitting down at the table. "What do you want me to do? You know that James is probably under some spell or potion; we found out about that when Harry was younger…he'd have to be in his right mind. Plus do you think that they're going to give up another kid?"

Remus sighed, "we should at least check it out." Remus pulled out another letter, this one was an invitation, and "this should be the perfect chance. The annual Christmas ball that we never go to…maybe it's time to go."

Sirius sighed as he glanced at the invitation. Maybe Remus was right, it was time to break his promise. He owed it to James.

 **AHHH…finally finished. Hope you liked it and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here's the new chapter…enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as before.**

* * *

It was with a sigh of relief that Harry finally stepped off the train and onto the platform. He loved his friends but sometimes they were just a little much. He smiled as arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he thumped the chin over his head, "hey dad."

Sirius Black grinned and knowing that it would embarrass Harry to no end bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

Sure enough, Harry scowled and pushed Sirius away, "geez dad. Get off me. Where's Remus?"

Sirius sighed. "He went to find Blakely. There's something you need to know."

Harry blinked and as if sensing the question, Sirius smiled, "I'll tell you when we get home but for now, you'll just have to wait."

There was something there, but Harry would have to wait. He glanced over the platform and found Remus's familiar head bent over and talking to Blakely. A hint of red caught his eye and he turned to see Lily Potter walking towards Blakely holding Karli's hand with James nowhere in sight.

Remus noticed as well and said one last thing to Blakely before he came over and gathered Harry in a hug. "Hey Harry."

Harry gazed up at Remus who shook his head. "Not right now, come on. Let's get home. Your friends have been waiting for ages."

Harry grinned. That meant they would be going back to France where he still had muggle friends. He couldn't wait to see them and get a game going even if it was freezing cold, it would be worth it.

Sirius grabbed his trunk and while Remus grabbed his hand, and they apperated back to Grimmauld Place where they then took an international portkey back to their home in France.

Harry whirled on the two as soon as the portkey landed. "Alright, what's going on? And what with that cryptic letter saying that we were going to the stupid Christmas ball put on by that flop of a minister?"

Sirius and Remus shared a glance before Remus sighed and sat down, "we got a letter from Blakely."

Harry looked between Sirius and Remus, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Apparently things aren't going so great at home and he's worried about his little sister," Sirius replied as he sat down next to Remus. "You must have noticed that James didn't come to the platform today?"

Harry nodded, but he had thought that maybe it was just work related.

Remus closed his eyes, "James and Lily are fighting and it's filtering over to Karli. When Blakely was at home he could protect her, but now that he's at Hogwarts she's all alone and seems to be losing her spark. Blakely is worried for Karli."

Harry grew quiet. He didn't know his sister but she had seemed unhappy today at the station compared to when he had last saw her right before he had started Hogwarts. "What are you going to do?"

Sirius shook his head, "we're not sure at the moment. The ball will give us a chance to watch but if it's truly as bad as he makes it out to be then she needs to get out of that house."

Harry chewed on his lip, "but she's only a year younger then Blakely…can't we just wait unitl she goes to Hogwarts?"

Remus shook his head, "we could but we also have no idea how long this has been going on. A year away from James and Lily might just be what she needs before she comes to school." Remus stood up and clapped his hands, "but for now, it's time to eat and I for one don't trust Sirius to not burn the food so let's get cooking."

Harry smiled and spent the rest of the night catching up with his dad and uncle. For now, he would worry about Blakely and Karli later, but this time was for his family.

* * *

Blakely glanced out the window as the train made it's way back to London. Hermione was beside him with Ron and Neville across. Blakely hadn't said a peep since he entered the train, preferring to simply sit and watch. Ron and Neville shrugged their shoulders and after a few games of exploding snap had both fallen asleep. Hermione however, was different. She peered at Blakely as if she could see into his inner most thoughts.

"Are you alright Blakely?" She asked quietly, her eyes peering at him over her book.

Blakely sighed and looked at Hermione, "I'm fine Hermione." He gave her what he hoped was a smile, "it's nothing to worry about."

She narrowed her eyes, and Blakely knew that she didn't believe him but she didn't say anything. The train finally pulled into the station and after saying his goodbyes, slowly made his way out to the platform. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but his godfather wasn't one of them.

Remus took one look at him and simply wrapped his arms around the boy. Even though Blakely hadn't seen the man in years, his arms felt familiar and he couldn't help but let go of his constraints. Quiet sobs racked his body and Remus didn't say anything but just held him.

When Blakely was finally calm, Remus lifted his face so that their eyes could meet. "Blakely…don't worry. Everything will be alright."

Blakely sniffed, "but what about Karli? I don't know what to do."

Remus sighed and bent down to hug the boy once more. Out of the corner of his eye, Blakely could make out his mum's red hair. It seemed that Remus noticed too, because he stiffened and made to release Blakely. Blakely shut his eyes, and gripped Remus hard, he wasn't ready. "I'm only a floo call away," he whispered in Blakely's ear and after a small kiss on the head, he was gone.

He didn't have time to do anything before a small red blob hurled itself at him. "Blakely," she sniffed quietly. Blakely wrapped his arms around his sister and held her close. From the way she was holding, he could tell that it hadn't been good.

"Karli…let go of Blakely." Their mother gently pulled the girl away which caused Karli to huff and cross her arms.

Lily ignored it and instead turned to smile her brightest at Blakely. "How's my boy? You hardly ever write. I want to know all about your first semester." She placed her arm around his shoulders and led him to the floo, Karli trailed behind.

When they made it back to Potter Manor, Blakely immediately left for his room. He fell on the bed and sighed. Why was his life so messed up?

"Blakely?"

He turned over and beckoned Karli in and she came and sat on the edge of his bed. He moved to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "you can talk to me Karli."

Tears started to run down her face, "I hate it here. Mum and dad fight on a daily basis and…" her voice dropped to a whisper, "I saw mum give something to dad…but I don't know what it was."

Blakely sucked in a breath, "what?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it was late one night and I went down to get a drink of water and saw mum preparing some kind of vile and then she placed it in dad's favorite drink and…" she trailed off and gave a quiet sniff.

Blakely clenched his fists. This had to be proof that something was wrong with their dad. Blakely could remember his dad back when he was younger and he was a much different person back then. It seemed like James Potter had forgotten how to laugh.

"What are we going to do?" She looked up at Blakely, who hugged her close. "Don't worry Karls…I wrote to Uncle Remus…he'll help us."

She pulled back and looked doubtful, "but we haven't spoken with Uncle Remus or Uncle Sirius in years…why would they help us?"

Blakely shook his head, "no, they'll help. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Harry laughed as he bade goodbye to his friends. The game had been great and his team had won of course, but not that it mattered. He rubbed his hands together to get warm and made his way back to his house.

"Hey Harry!"

He stopped and turned to see his muggle best friend Adrian Ryans, towards him. Adrian Ryans had golden blond hair a little darker then Calix's and bright blue eyes that sparkled with laughter.

Harry grinned, "hey Rian. What's up?"

Adrian grinned and slung his arm around Harry's shoulder, "come now…we've hardly talked at all since you've been back for winter break. I just want to catch up with my friend."

Harry snorted, "fine. You can come over, but be warned…dad and Uncle Remus might just smother you." It was true. Both Sirius and Remus loved Adrian to the point that anytime he was over, they smothered him.

Adrian smirked, "great…they always have the best pranks." He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down the lane to the house. Sure enough, when they got to the house, Sirius came out of the bedroom and smiled when he saw Adrian behind Harry. "Adrian." He wrapped Adrian in a big hug that lifted the boy off his feet, "hello to you to Sirius."

Sirius's words had drawn out Remus who also smiled, "Adrian. It's good to see you." He pulled Adrian away from Sirius and gave the boy his own big hug. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Adrian shrugged his shoulders, "maybe, but I really could do with some of your famous hot chocolate?" He clapped his hands together and pleaded, "please?"

Remus laughed and pushed both Adrian and Harry towards the sitting room. "Go on then…I'll have it up in a few minutes."

Harry grinned and pulled Adrian back to his room. Sirius smiled watching the two, "it's great that they're still friends."

Remus nodded, heading into the kitchen. "I worry though…what if something bad happens…because of their association?"

Sirius had followed Remus and frowned at his statement, "I know but would you tear Harry away from his friends?"

Remus was quiet as he made the hot chocolate. "No…it's clear that they have a special bond."

Sirius nodded, "well, I'll be sure to watch over him. Harry would be devastated if he lost Adrian."

Remus turned with a tray full of mugs with hot chocolate. He shoved it into Sirius's hands, "come on…"

Soon it was Christmas and the Black family plus Remus found themselves standing in front of the fire ready to floo over to the ministry. Harry frowned, "this blows…I look stupid."

Sirius cracked a smile. Harry was dressed in pristine dark blue robes that brought out his dark blue eyes and his hair was somewhat tame. Harry glared up at Sirius, "why can't I wear a normal tux? Robes are horrible."

Sirius sighed. They had this discussion every time. Harry was more into muggle fashion then into wizard wear, at least for formal occasions. "We've been over this…you're the Black Heir…you need to look respectable."

Harry pouted and Sirius patted his shoulder, "come on…you look fine. I'm sure girls will be running over their own feet to dance with you."

Harry outwardly winced and here Sirius couldn't help but laugh. He might have been raised by Sirius and Remus but his actions towards the opposite sex were all James Potter. He pushed Harry towards the fireplace and so Harry sighed and made his way to the ministry.

"Harry. You're finally here."

Harry grinned at Calix. "Come on now, it hasn't even started. It can't be that boring?"

Calix stuck his tongue out but pulled Harry away to where there was a group of people their own age. Harry inwardly swallowed when he saw Melody James give him a look and toss her head in the other direction.

Calix shook his head, "man. Matthew and Rodger told me but really…maybe you need a lesson on how to woo the ladies?"

Harry blushed and sputtered, "wh…I can woo ladies!"

Calix crossed his arms and smirked, "oh really? Then prove it."

A chime sounded and soft music started to play in the background signaling that the dancing was about to start. Harry glared at Calix and with a purpose strode over to Melody. She narrowed her eyes at him, so Harry bowed, taking her hand in his and giving it a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "My lady, would you do me the honor of having this dance?"

Melody blinked and couldn't stop the blush from her face. She looked at her friends frantically but they both shook their heads, she was on her own. Without waiting for an answer, Harry took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Calix's mouth dropped open in disbelief before he shut it. He couldn't wait to tell Matthew and Rodger.

* * *

Sirius watched as Calix pulled Harry away. He smiled then frowned as he remembered what he was here to do. He was on his own as Remus had decided to stay at home, feeling the effects of the close full moon.

His eyes scanned the room until they fell on his target. He was standing to the side with a drink in his hand and not even really seeming like he was all there. Sirius's heart broke at seeing his friend like this. This wasn't James Potter and Sirius inwardly cursed whoever destroyed his friends life.

His eyes scanned the room further and talking to a bunch of stupid important figures was Lily with her hand securely on Blakely's shoulder. Blakely didn't seem at all happy and it was easy to tell. Karli was nowhere to be seen.

He sighed. He would have to pull out all the stops. He moved as quickly and quietly with all his skill as a marauder and was soon almost upon James. Before James could even react Sirius grabbed his arm and covered James's mouth with his hand, pulling them into a dark, empty room.

Sirius waved his wand and warded the room before setting James free. James whirled around in anger before shock wound it's way to his face. "Sirius? What…what are you doing?"

Sirius closed his eyes and prayed that James would forgive him. He lifted his wand up and yelled, "stupefy," before James could react. James fell to the floor and kneeling down next to James, Sirius ran a diagnostic spell. He frowned when it came back with readings of several compulsion spells as well as multiple potions that were keyed to specific people.

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed. He would only have one shot at this, so he had to do it right. Luckily before he had left, Remus had given him some potions and so Sirius forced them down James's throat and did some quick spell work. Sirius hoped this worked, "enervate."

James's eyes slowly opened. He blinked in confusion for a minute before he sat up, "Sirius…where am I?"

Sirius blinked. "You don't remember?"

James shook his head, "no…but…what did you do? I thought we wouldn't make contact until after…"

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "James…I don't know how to tell you…Lily's gone over the deep end…it's affecting your kids."

James closed his eyes and swallowed. He had known, had known for years. "What do you want me to do?" He ran his hands through his hair, "I can't divorce Lily…it would destroy her."

James sounded so broke that Sirius reached over and hugged James hard. James, grateful for the comfort let go of his emotions and tears started to run. "James, I don't know what to do about Lily but Karli…Karli needs to get away…she's not happy."

James nodded. "I know, " he gripped Sirius's robes, "please…take her away from Lily's influence."

Sirius nodded, "what about Lily?"

James's eyes grew hard, "leave Lily to me."

Sirius chewed his lip, "what about…you?"

James's eyes grew soft and he came over to Sirius and bumped his forehead against Sirius's, "don't worry about me… I can rest better knowing that my kids are in your hands. Goodbye Padfoot."

Sirius closed his eyes and nodded. "Goodbye…Prongs."

* * *

Harry was on his way back from the loo when he heard a soft crying. He peaked around the corner and to his surprise found a young girl sitting on the ground with her head in her lap. She was so distraught that she didn't notice when Harry came over and sat down next to her until he spoke, "why are you crying?"

The girl's head whipped up and she quickly wiped her tears away, "it's nothing."

Harry sucked in a breath. It was Karli Potter. Her eyes were red and puffy so it was obvious that she had been crying for hours, he rolled his eyes. "Really? It doesn't look like nothing."

She stuck her lower lip out and crossed her arms. Harry inwardly sighed, "well if you ever want to talk, my name is Haridan Black and I am always willing to listen." Before he could stop himself, he bent down and kissed her cheek and then walked off, leaving behind a surprised Karli staring after him.

* * *

 **AGHH! Finally, I meant to have this out by Christmas but I was so caught up in just relaxing that I didn't get to it until now.**

 **Stay tuned…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! It has come to my attention that I messed up Karli's age, so from this point on she will be eight. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as before.**

* * *

It was right before Harry left to return to Hogwarts when the papers went crazy with the news that Karli Potter would be sent away to some unknown location. Neither James or Lily were able to comment, so the papers were running rampant with rumors and stories.

Unknown to the world, she was currently in France. Sitting directly in front of Harry. She cocked her head, "your that boy I met at the ball?"

Harry nodded. "That's right."

She pursed her lips and they started to tremble. Feeling that the waterworks were about to start, Harry quickly moved so that he was sitting next to her, "hey now…don't cry. Everything will be alright."

She hesitated for only a second before she stuffed her face into Harry's chest, letting her tears fall. "Daddy doesn't want me anymore!"

Harry shook his head, "that's not true." He gently lifted her face so that their eyes met, "sometimes, people do things to protect those they love. Dad is only doing this to protect you." Harry inwardly winced and he hoped that she didn't realize that he had let the truth slip. He smiled at her, "don't you want to get to know Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus? They will play with you every day."

Her face lit up at that statement. "Really? Everyday?"

Harry nodded. "That's right. They will always be here to listen to you or to just be there for you when ever you need them."

Her eyes flickered over to the door where Sirius and Remus were lurking. Sirius came forward with a smile and kissed her forehead, "Harry is right. You should be treated like the princess you are."

Now it was only Remus, who rolled his eyes but moved forward to join the huddle around Karli. "You're special Karli. Never forget that you have people who care about you and now it's time for a surprise."

Karli's eye's widened. "A surprise? But it's not my birthday."

Remus shook his head, "that's alright. Now follow me." He took her hand and led her to the room that he and Sirius had prepared. He opened the door and the look on her face was worth it. In the middle of the room was a four poster bed with a canopy drape done in a pale, cream. The walls were a delicate pink with flowers painted on them. There was a matching dresser, and side table and various toys and stuffed animals were placed around the room. She squealed and ran into jump on the bed, laughing.

Harry and Sirius watched from the door, enjoying her happiness. She finally stopped jumping and ran over to hug Remus. "Thank you!" She then preceded to hug Sirius and Harry. She stayed hugging Harry the longest and when she pulled away, he smiled. "You know what this room needs?"

She shook her head. Harry's eyes twinkled and he suddenly grabbed her, tickling her. "It needs to be christened." She laughed and tried to get the words out, "stop…uncle Sirius…help!" Sirius grinned and jumped in the fray and soon all four were panting on the floor.

That night, Karli Potter went to bed for the first time feeling loved and adored for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Harry was sitting alone in his compartment reading when the door opened and his friends waltzed in. Both Matthew and Rodger were looking at Harry with identical goofy grins while Calix had crossed his arms and was smiling.

Matthew smirked, "I heard from a certain someone that you had a fabulous time at the old christmas ball."

Rodger nodded in agreement. "Same," he shared a glance with Matthew, "what was it again? Oh yeah, something about Melody James and one Harry Black dancing the night away."

Harry glared at the two, "shut up."

Matthew and Rodger burst out laughing. Calix at least had the decency to hide his laughter behind his hand. Harry closed his book, "it's not like anything is going to come from it. Melody only sees me as a rival."

The other three boys shared a look but didn't say anything. Harry was pretty dense when it came to women. Eventually they made it back to Hogwarts and the school year picked up once more. Harry continued to be at the top of his class as well as the top of quidditch. It was looking like the finals would be Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and most of the students couldn't wait to see Harry play against Blakely. He'd also gotten a few letters from his family and it seemed that Karli was fitting in nicely with Sirius and Remus. Harry couldn't wait to get back for summer so he could spend time with her.

One night Harry was working quietly in the library when he heard furious whispering between Hermione and Blakely. He was only able to hear bits and pieces but it sounded like 'dragon' and 'Hagrid,' were two of the words.

Harry inwardly frowned. That couldn't be good. He shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't going to worry about it. If his brother wanted to get in trouble then that was his choice, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to give a little help. He gathered his things and walked over to the two with a smile. They instantly shut up as he approached, which made Harry raise an eyebrow.

"You know…you might want to try arguing in a more conspicuous place and for the record Hermione is right." At this point she glared at Blakely as if to say, I told you. Harry smiled, "now here's a hint…who do you know who has a dragon tamer for a brother?"

Blakely's eyes grew wide. "Ron! That's right. We can ask Charlie." He grabbed Hermione's hands and ran off, "thanks Harry."

Harry shook his head and it was a few days later that he found out that they had gotten the dragon safely away but Blakely and his friends had got caught and had to serve a detention with Hagrid.

* * *

It was a warm summer's day and it was finally the time of the long awaited match. Harry was smirking in amazement as Tristan Anderson bounced from player to player. When he got to Harry, he clapped Harry on the shoulders, "alright Harry. This is it. Now I know you're friends with the stupid lion team but this is quidditch and I want to win."

Harry laughed, "relax Tristan. I want to win as well. I checked my friendships at the door."

Tristan nodded, "good, now let's go and win this."

The team mounted their brooms and when the door opened, they flew out to the roar of the crowd. Harry could see his friends along with Calix sitting in the blue and bronze stands for Ravenclaw and as the Gryffindor team flew out, he spotted his brother flying above the rest.

Madame Hooch brought out the chest with the balls and once Tristan and Oliver Wood had shaken hands, she released them and the game was on.

Gryffindor was leading by 20 points when Harry spotted a small glint of gold. He quickly sped off after the snitch and it seemed that Blakely had seen him because soon the two were neck and neck. The snitch was heading fast for the ground and Harry inwardly smirked when Blakely pulled out of the dive. Harry kept going and he inched forward and reached out his hands, suddenly pulling sharply out of the dive with the snitch in his hands.

"An Ravenclaw wins 200-70," a dishearted Lee Jordan spoke into the mike. Harry made his way to the ground only to be swarmed by his teammates as they cheered. Once he had detangled himself from the crowd, he made his way over to Blakely, "you played good today."

Blakely peered up at him, "you're just saying that. You're way better then I am."

Harry shook his head, "no really…but you should learn to take chances. You might find it to be more rewarding."

Blakely grinned, "then I'll practice real hard over the summer. Just you wait."

Harry grinned right back, "I'll be looking forwards to next year."

The Claws threw a wicked party in the common room and it was late by the time that Harry was finally able to make it to bed. However, he was getting a strange tingly feeling that didn't sit right with him. He frowned and made his way to the common room. He was wondering what it was when suddenly he felt a small jolt of magic.

He cursed. He raced to the third floor corridor and to his dismay say a small harp playing and the giant dog sleeping and a glittery cloak on the ground. He knew this cloak and it could only mean that Blakely was doing something stupid.

Without another thought, Harry jumped down the hole, landing in a soft pile of vines. He swore, "incendio!" Flame burst from his wand and the plant released him and he fell. He stood up and ran down the hallway coming to a stop in a room filled with flying keys. His eyes scanned the keys until they came to rest on a old-fashioned key with rumpled feathers. He jerked his head to the side and grabbing a broom shot off after the key. It took a few minutes but he finally caught it and opened the door.

He held his nose at the troll quickly running through the door. He saw a giant chess board and to his surprise he saw a brown head fly towards a prone body on the ground. "Hermione! Where is Blakely? Did he go alone?"

She sniffed and nodded. Harry cursed. "Try to get Ron to safety and find an adult. I'll go after Blakely."

She nodded and Harry ran through the door. He quickly read the parchment and once he had figured out what he needed to drink, he walked through the door. He cast a disillusionment charm and moved quietly so that he could hear what was being said.

Blakely seemed to be arguing with someone and Harry frowned as he recognized the voice as Professor Quirrell. "Boy! Give me the stone!"

Blakely stood strong. "No! I don't have it."

Quirrell was silent. Harry paused as a hissing voice spoke, "I wish to speak with the boy." Quirrell scowled, "master…you're too weak."

"Silence! Let me speak with the boy."

Quirrell slowly reached up and unwound his turban and to both Blakely and Harry's horror as he turned around a face became visible. Voldemort.

"You…you are not the boy I want. Where is the green-eyed boy?"

Blakely was silent. He clenched his wand in his fists. "Harry is safe from you."

Voldemort sneered, "what do you think you can do? I'll find him and when I do, he will pay. For now, I will deal with you."

Blakely swallowed, "I'm not afraid of you and I will protect Harry."

Harry suddenly felt a rush of warmth for his brother. It was clear to Harry that Blakely knew that he wasn't the boy-who-lived and that he knew the truth. There was a scream and Harry's eyes were drawn to Quirrell who was holding his face that was burnt. "Master…it burns. I can't touch the boy."

There was hushed whispering and Quirrell lunged at Blakely, who reached up to touch Quirrell's face. Quirrel screamed and Harry watched as a black smoke fled from the body which caused it to disintegrate into ash. Blakely fell to the ground and Harry finally lifted the charm. He ran over to Blakely's side, "don't worry Blakely. It will be okay."

Blakely grinned up at Harry, "you…you feel like…Harry." That was all he said before he fell unconscious. Harry kissed him on the forehead whispering, "you're safe. I'm watching over you."

He could hear voices which meant the adults were on the way. He gave one last look at Blakely and was gone.

* * *

Blakely opened his eyes. He winced at the bright light. He wondered where he was. The last thing he remembered was fighting Voldemort and something else. It felt familiar to him but he was having a hard time placing the feeling.

The door opened, "ah. Young Blakely…you are awake."

He sat up, "headmaster. What happened?"

Dumbledore came forward until he was next to Blakely's bed. "You have done the impossible once again. You saved the stone and Voldemort has fled."

Blakely chewed his lip, "what about Professor Quirrell?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes, "Professor Quirrell died the moment that Voldemort fled his body."

Blakely looked down at the sheets, "why couldn't I touch him? What made him burn?"

Dumbledore pursed his lips, "that I can't say. I would believe that the love you had for your brother was to pure for Voldemort. He couldn't touch you." Dumbledore stood up, "you may join the feast when you are ready. I believe your friends are waiting."

Blakely nodded and slowly got up. He made his way towards the great hall and saw both Ron and Hermione waiting. When she saw him, she smiled and ran to him throwing her arms around him. "You're alright! I was so worried."

Blakely chuckled, "it's fine Hermione."

She pulled away and he nodded at Ron and together they entered the great hall. It was decorated with the blue and bronze colors of Ravenclaw that declared they had won the house cup.

As the trio sat down, Dumbledore stood up. "The end has come and without another school year closes. It has come to my attention to award some last minute points." Blakely blushed as he and his friends were awarded the points which put them over Ravenclaw. Dumbledore waved his hand and the room changed to the red's and golds of Gryffindor. As his table cheered, Blakely glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and his eyes met Hadrian Black's.

Hadrian Black raised his glass in a silent congratulations and Blakely smiled. His first year had been one adventure and he couldn't wait to see where the rest would lead.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that I rushed the last half of the year…but now we can move on. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. Now Adrian will play an important part in the story so I had to make him a werewolf to get him in the wizarding world. I had thought to make him a squib but decided that this was a better fit. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the great and wonderful HP.**

* * *

Harry sighed. He had been home for only three weeks but already he was going crazy. Part of it was the little energetic girl who seemed to be running around Harry in circles. They were at the park near the house and she was currently swinging on the swings while Harry pushed her.

She giggled, "Harry! Watch this." As the swing got higher, she jumped off and flipped through the air landing gracefully on the ground.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Karli. Did you just do magic?"

She cocked her head and gave him a somewhat innocent smile. Harry sighed, "come on. It's time to get home." She squealed and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. Harry had to smile though, months here with Sirius and Remus seemed to have done wonders for the little girl. She smiled more and she seemed to be in good spirits.

Harry inwardly frowned as he thought of Blakely. The boy was all alone in that house and Harry hoped that Blakely would be alright. Already, Lily was making the rounds with Blakely and Harry could see that the boy was keeping his annoyance in check.

"Harry. You're home."

Harry grinned and glanced over at Adrian. "Hey Rian."

Adrian smiled at Harry, "it's good to see you. Finally we can beat those stupid eagles."

Harry smirked, "really Rian, the eagles aren't that bad, I can see that the team has suffered in my absence."

Adrian stuck his tongue out and finally noticed the girl next to Harry. To Harry's surprise Adrian gave Karli a big grin, "hey Karli. How's it going?"

She smiled, "it's great. I love having Harry home."

Adrian winked at the young girl, "so does that mean you'll finally come and show your support. Harry will need it."

Harry frowned, "hey now…" he crossed his arms. "What's going on here?"

Both Adrian and Karli shrugged their shoulders and Karli jumped on Adrian's back, "piggyback ride!" Adrian laughed at both her and Harry's expression. "Come on Harry. I can smell Remus's cooking from here."

Harry's eye twitched as he followed them, "you planned this on purpose."

Adrian smirked, "what can I say?"

Harry opened the door, "we're home!"

"Ah, Harry," a voice called out and Remus soon appeared in the doorway wiping his hands on his apron. He smiled when he saw Adrian, "Adrian," Remus came over and hugged Adrian and because he was Remus, he could sense that something was wrong. "What's wrong Adrian?"

The boy in question let Karli slip off his shoulders and glanced over at Harry. He seemed to get the memo because Harry grabbed Karli's hand leading her out of the room, "come on Karli. Let's go find dad."

When they left, Adrian finally broke down and Remus gathered the distraught boy in his arms. After some time, Remus was finally able to get the story out and it broke his heart. He pulled back and smoothed the boy's hair back, "why don't you stay here tonight."

Adrian nodded and Remus sent him after Harry and Karli. Sirius leaned against the doorframe, "what was that about?"

Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Adrian has been feeling sick and he told me that he's more prone to anger now, so much that his family is starting to get scared of him." Remus paused, "Sirius…this sounds just like when I was first bit."

Sirius paled and straightened, "are you saying that you think he was bitten?"

Remus closed his eyes, "I'm not sure but I do remember that Adrian did have to go to the hospital for some time. I'm going to ask him."

Sirius nodded, "what if he was? What are we going to do?"

Remus shook his head, "I'm not sure. I never thought that a muggle would even survive the bite, but it will be safe to say that his family will probably never want anything to do with him again."

Sirius sighed, "I think you know what we have to do."

Remus opened his eyes and looked over at Sirius, "but can you handle another child? I mean this one will be like me…" he trailed off at Sirius's expression. "What?"

Sirius smiled, "come on Remus. You love children and I know that deep down inside your happy because it's Adrian and you adore him. Besides, he'll have you. You'll be there to guide him."

Remus glanced down at the ground, "but his life is ruined now. What if he hates me for ruining his life?"

Sirius shook his head, "that won't happen. If anything, you're giving him his life back."

They found the children in the muggle entertainment room watching a disney movie that must have been picked out by Karli. Both Remus and Sirius smiled at the picture, Karli was wedged between the two boys who had wrapped their arms around her almost like they were protecting her.

Remus knelt down and turned off the tv, startling the kids. Harry smiled, "Remus. Is it time for dinner?"

Remus glanced over at Sirius, who got the message. He grabbed Karli, "come on Karli. The boys need to have a serious discussion."

Harry frowned as she was led away and gazed at his uncle. Something was wrong here. Remus peered over at Adrian, "you can trust Harry." Now, Harry was really worried, what was going on?

Remus placed his hand on Adrian's shoulder, "before I say my piece…do you remember getting bitten by something?"

Harry froze while Adrian tensed. Harry was instantly worried for his friend, "what is Uncle Remus talking about?"

Remus held up his hand to stop Harry and turned back to Adrian, "Adrian…please tell me. I can help."

Adrian clenched his fists but slowly nodded, "how did you know? Some animal attacked me one night a few weeks ago."

Both Remus and Harry paused at that revelation. Remus frowned, "do you still have the bite?"

Adrian nodded and lifted up his shirt and they could see clearly the marks that only made it clear who had bitten Adrian. Harry pursed his lips in a silent move that said he was angry. "Uncle Remus…this is…"

Remus closed his eyes and nodded. "I know Harry." He looked straight at Adrian, "Adrian…what I am about to tell you is not easy to believe but it is the truth. The thing that bit you…was a werewolf."

Adrian's eyes widened before he snorted. "Really? A werewolf? Those aren't real…" he trailed off at the looks on Remus's and Harry's faces. "A werewolf? That's…what's next? Magic?"

Remus sighed, "I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth." He took out his wand and right before Adrian's eyes transfigured the pillow into a plush toy then transfigured it back to the pillow. Adrian sat down with in shock, "it's…what does that mean?"

Harry suddenly understood what was going on and he inwardly smiled. He came over and sat down next to his friend, "don't worry Rian. Uncle Remus here is a werewolf as well." Adrian's eyes widened, "really?"

Remus nodded and sat down on the other side of Adrian, "that's right. I know what you're going through and you aren't alone."

Adrian sniffed, "but what about my family? They're scared of me. I can't live with them."

Remus gave Adrian a sad smile, "I have a plan but for now…I know the full moon is approaching and your first transformation will be painful. Do you want to stay here until then?"

Adrian nodded. Remus ruffled his hair then stood up, "dinner should be ready. Come down when you're finished."

Harry turned to his friend, "Adrian…everything will be fine. Remus will take care of you."

Adrian nodded, "thanks Harry."

* * *

A few days later found Harry locked in his sister's bedroom with Karli. There were strong wards on the door that would keep them locked in until morning. She flopped on his bed, "Harry…I'm bored."

Harry smiled, "how about I read you a story."

She stopped wiggling and her smile lit up her face. "Really? Will you act out the voices like Uncle Sirius?"

Harry's eye twitched but nodded. She squealed and then jumped off the bed, grabbed a book then bounded over back over to Harry. She scrambled to get comfy and when she was leaning against Harry, she looked up at him expectedly.

He inwardly sighed and opened the book and started reading. By the end of the book both of them were fast asleep.

The morning light streamed through the window and Harry blinked the sleep away. He rubbed his eyes and wondered why he had fallen asleep in Karli's room. Suddenly his eyes opened and he remembered. Seeing that Karli was still asleep, he carefully crept out of bed and made his way over to the door. He opened it a crack and peaked outside.

He could hear sounds that meant the other's were awake and he made his way to the kitchen. Remus, Sirius and Adrian were sitting down at the table eating breakfast. Sirius noticed Harry first, "ah. Come on in Harry."

Harry slid in next to his dad and glanced over at Adrian, "how did it go?"

Remus smiled, "it was a little rough but everything was fine."

Harry grinned, "that's great Rian."

Adrian nodded, "yeah. Remus has been explaining what's going to happen in my life now but I'm not afraid."

Sirius looked over at Remus, "have you told him yet?"

Remus shook his head, "I was just getting to that part."

Both Adrian and Harry were confused. Remus smiled, "I was thinking…you don't have to but would you like to move in with us? I know-"

Adrian hid his face and Harry could tell he was embarrassed. His shoulders were shaking that meant he was crying, "you would want someone like me?"

Sirius snorted, "in case you didn't know…I've been living with this lump of a werewolf for almost half my lifetime."

Harry snorted into his cereal while Remus scowled. Adrian sat up and wiped his tears away, "I'd like that."

"Harry?" A sleepy voice came from the doorway. It was Karli and she was standing there in her nightshirt rubbing her eyes. Sirius smiled and waved her over. She slowly came over and slid next to Adrian, "good morning Rian."

Adrian smiled, "good morning Karli."

Harry smiled at his family. It had grown from just him and his guardians to include Karli and Adrian and Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

He was out in the quidditch pitch trying to teach Karli the finer points of the game when Remus and Adrian reappeared. They had left just after breakfast to visit Adrian's family and judging by the way they both looked the encounter probably didn't go as planned.

Remus led Adrian over to the group as Karli flew down. He raised an eyebrow but Harry merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He grew serious, "what happened?"

Remus sighed, "it's official. His family has sighed over his rights to me. Legally he is now Adrian Lupin."

Adrian reached up and grabbed Remus's shirt, "thank you."

Remus smiled and ruffled Adrian's hair. "Nothing to it. You've been like a nephew to me and Sirius ever since you became friends with Harry. Now, I have to go do lesson plans, I'll see you later."

Karli suddenly smiled and jumped on Adrian's back. "Yay! Now Adrian can stay with me all the time."

Harry laughed, "easy there Karli. You'll scare him away."

Adrian shook his head, "it's fine Ry. I don't mind."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he watched Adrian and Karli. There was something between them and he vowed to watch this development. The summer quickly passed. Slowly over the course of the summer Adrian was introduced to the wizarding world. As he was now a werewolf they didn't feel the need to hide who they were as he was past the point of no return. Remus began to teach him to control the stronger urges but it seemed it wasn't enough so Adrian enrolled into a martial art's class. Harry's birthday came and went and soon it was time to go shopping for school supplies. It was to be Adrian's first time in the magical ally and everything was going smoothly until Karli found out that she couldn't go.

They were currently in Grimmauld Place, where they stayed when in London and she was crying fat tears. Harry rolled his eyes, "can't you just apply a glamour? It's the only way she'll calm down."

Adrian snorted, "she's going to be a terror when she's older."

Sirius sighed, "fine." He waved his wand and Karli's normally red hair turned into a golden color that matched Adrian's and her eyes turned into a sky blue. She giggled and spun around, "look Rian…we look like siblings."

Adrian smiled and tapped her on the nose. "You're being a spoiled brat. For that I'm not getting you any ice-cream."

She looked horrified and her lip trembled as she glanced up at Sirius, "I'm sorry."

Sirius gave her a soft smile, "it's fine. I know you want to see your family. That being said, don't leave my sight. We don't want you getting lost." In other words, they didn't want Lily risking finding her out.

Karli nodded and grabbed Adrian's hand. Harry was really amazed at the bond between the two. They had gotten closer then ever over the summer and it baffled him. Sirius held out a old shoe, "grab on." They all grabbed on and soon they were standing in front of the leaky cauldron.

Sirius led the way into the back ally, nodding at Tom then tapping the bricks. Harry laughed to himself as Adrian's eyes lit up in excitement. Harry pushed Adrian, "I know it's a lot to take in but don't just stand there."

Adrian glared at him but Harry laughed it off. They were in Florish and Blotts when they ran into Calix Malfoy and Rodger Davies. "Hey Harry!" Harry grinned at his friends and waved them over. Calix raised an eyebrow at Adrian, "who's this?"

Harry nudged Adrian forward, "this is my cousin Adrian Lupin and his sister Karli Lupin. They were adopted by my uncle."

Rodger raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know Remus adopted anyone. What's more is that he must be a muggle."

Harry scowled, "well that's because of what happened. He was bit by a werewolf and his family didn't want him, so Uncle Remus took him and his sister in."

Both Rodger and Calix were nodding in anger, "that's! I can't believe them!"

Harry sighed and placed his hand on Calix's shoulder, "it's fine Calix. Adrian and Karli are happy now with Remus." Harry felt Karli tense beside him and he scanned the store to see that the Potter's, Longbottom's and Weasley's had entered the store. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "do you want to meet him?"

She chewed her bottom lip and gave a shy nod. She gripped Adrian's arm and the boy's could see that she was nervous. Harry bid goodbye to Calix and Rodger, "I'll see you guys on the train." They both nodded and waved them off.

The small trio moved closer and Harry held up a hand for Adrian and Karli to stop. He silently conjured a small ball and threw it at Blakely's head. With the grace of a seeker, it hit Blakely head on and the boy frowned and turned around to see who had hit him.

His eye's widened when they landed on the trio and after making sure that his mum was occupied, he slipped away. Harry cast privacy wards and such as Karli threw her arms around Blakely. "Karli…" his voice trailed off as he gripped his sister hard.

He pulled away and smiled down at his sister. He could see what months away had done for the girl and the happy-go-lucky person his sister was, was now back in place. Her eyes trailed over his shoulder to stare at their dad and Blakely sighed, "don't worry Karls. Dad will be okay."

She nodded and stepped back into the safety of Adrian and Harry. Blakely swallowed, "good bye Karls."

That was it. They were gone. Blakely frowned at the space where they had been. He wondered who the blond haired boy was. Maybe a boy who went to Beauxbatons, he knew that Harry lived in France during the holidays.

* * *

"Blakely. Here you are."

He inwardly groaned. His mother was being a pain. He put his fake smile back in place, "yes, mother."

She smiled, "the paper want's a picture of you and Lockhart." She pulled him away, ignoring his grimace. Finally they were done and they left the bookstore allowing Blakely to breathe a sigh of relief. He moved closer to Ron and Neville, "what happened with Malfoy?" He had seen the fight bewteen the elder Malfoy and Mr. Weasley.

Ron scowled, "that stupid Malfoy! I swear-"

"Hey, guys."

All three turned around to see Hermione next to her parents. Blakely smiled, "Mione. You're here."

Hermione smiled, "Ive been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

Blakely rolled his eyes, "we've just come from the bookshop. I swear Lockheart is going to be the death of me."

Hermione frowned, "you shouldn't say that. He's done great things for the wizarding world."

Neville snorted in laughter, "he say's he's done. I bet he's a fraud."

Hermione scowled and Blakely could see her anger rising so he stepped in between the two, "what's done is done. We'll just have to see at school."

September 1st arrived and soon it was time to head back to the platform. Blakely couldn't believe how rushed they were. It felt like the fates were against them getting to the train on time. By the time they made it they had minutes to spare. The women all went first, then followed by the men and older students leaving Blakely, Ron and Neville for last.

Because they only had a minute, they decided to run all together but once they hit the wall they crashed. Trunks fell to the ground and Blakely's owl started making a fuss.

Neville sat up and rubbed his forehead, "what was that? That's never happened before."

Ron was incredulous, "that's what you're worried about! The train is fixing to leave any minute."

Blakely shrugged his shoulders, "too late. The train's left."

All three boys dropped their shoulders wondering what they were going to do. Ron eventually smiled, "that's it. We can use my dad's car."

Both Neville and Blakely raised an eyebrow. "Your dad's car?"

Ron was nodding, "yeah." He leaned in to whisper, "it can fly. We can just fly it to Hogwarts."

Neville frowned, "I'm not so sure Ron."

Blakely sighed, "well we have to get to school somehow." And that's how the three boys found themselves flying to Hogwarts. Years later if you asked, Blakely would say it was probably the dumbest thing he ever did. Crash landing in the Whompping Willow was not what you would call fun. Then there was that stern lashing out from Professor Snape and the other teacher's. Blakely was honestly confused as to why they hadn't been expelled.

It was with a sigh of relief when he fell into bed. He would worry in the morning.

* * *

 **More to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: JK owns HP.**

* * *

Blakely sighed and picked at his breakfast. Beside him, Hermione was glaring at him, Neville and Ron. "Look Hermione…you were right. It was a stupid thing to do. Can you please stop being mad at us?"

She pursed her lips and was about to reply when the owl post flew into the great hall. Blakely tensed up as he spotted his family's owl flying towards him with a distinct red envelope within it's beak.

When Prankster landed in front of Blakely he slowly took the envelope. Ron and Neville were both looking a little green while Hermione was waiting with her eyebrow raised. Neville dropped his shoulders, "go on Blakely…get it over with."

Blakely nodded and holding the envelope away from him, he opened it and his mother's voice screamed out a thousand times louder than normal. "BLAKELY ALEXANDER POTTER! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE VERY LUCKY YOU WERE NOT EXPELLED YOUNG MAN…JUST KNOW THIS, WHEN YOU COME HOME YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER." His mum's voice stopped yelling and the envelope ripped itself up.

Blakely wanted to duck under the tables, everyone was staring at him. Hermione pursed her lips, "what was that?"

The twins sat down next to Blakely and swung an arm on his shoulders. Fred or George laughed, "I wouldn't worry to much young one. It was just a howler." One of the twins winked at Hermione, "a howler is basically a way for parents to yell at misbehaving children."

Blakely grumbled as he picked up his bag, "I'll see you guys in defense." He speed out of the great hall and made his way to the classroom. Slamming the door open he picked a seat and laid his head down on the desk. He forced himself to take deep calming breaths, it was the only way to deal with his overbearing mother.

He sensed someone sliding in beside him and knew that it would be Hermione. He turned his head, "hey Mione."

She didn't say anything but just gave him a soft smile. Soon enough, the rest of the class flied and everyone waited for Lockhart to make his appearance. He was wearing garnish robes of a bright purple and his hair was perfectly coiffed and his teeth were pearly white. Striding to the front of the room he turned around and held up one of his books. "Me. Winner of the brightest smile award 5 times in a row. Gildroy Lockhart…and now teacher at Hogwarts."

Blakely scowled. He was getting a headache. He glanced over at Hermione and to his shock she was hanging on the edge of her seat. In fact every girl was in the same position. Blakely inwardly snorted, girls.

"Now, I thought we would begin class with a little pop quiz. You have an hour. Go."

Parchment appeared in front of Blakely and he had to bite back a laugh at the questions. This had nothing to do with defense against the dark arts but everything to do with Lockhart. What a fool.

When the hour was up, Lockhart collected their quizzes and as he read through them, Blakely couldn't wait until his came up. Lockhart's face went from a normal healthy color to a bright red as he glared at Blakely. "10 points from Gryffindor and a detention with me."

Blakely shrugged his shoulders and the class resumed. Blakely wanted to bang his head against a wall by the end of class. Cornish pixes were harmless. This man was a utter oaf. Blakely and his friends had been tasked to put the pixes back in their cages and Ron was muttering under his breath, "real winner here. This was a totally useless class."

Hermione frowned, "Ron. Don't say that. I mean it wasn't that bad."

Neville snorted, "Hermione…cornish pixes are harmless. It was bad and let's not forget that stupid quiz at the beginning of class."

Hermione pursed her lips and glared at Blakely, "speaking of the quiz…what did you do?"

Blakely smirked, "let's just say I drew professor Lockhart a nice surprise."

* * *

Harry scowled as he sat down for dinner in the great hall. Honestly…who thought that man could ever teach was beyond him. The man was an utter fool. It'd been weeks and Harry truly felt like he was getting dumber not smarter.

"Ugh! That man is," Rodger shivered in disgust. "That class is a joke."

Matthew nodded in agreement. "That's true. Plus we have O.W.L.S next year too."

Harry snorted, "at least we don't have them this year. Poor fifth years must be having nightmares."

Rodger and Matthew both snorted into their hands. Rodger grinned, "on the bright-side, are you ready for quidditch?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "you're starting to sound like Tristan."

Rodger smirked, "well…of course. Someone has to take pride in quidditch."

Harry closed his eyes and patted Rodger on the shoulder, "ok then, that can be your job. Quidditch fanatic."

"Um…excuse me?"

The conversation stopped and Harry turned around to see Hermione Granger standing behind him. He smiled at the young girl, "how can I help you Hermione?"

She gave a tentative smile and pulled out a piece of parchment, "I had this question and was wondering if you would be able to-"

Harry smiled, "say no more Hermione. Let's go to the library." He grabbed his stuff and glanced at his friends, "tell Calix to find me in the library."

They both nodded and Harry ushered the young girl towards the library, pleasantly surprised at the questions she was asking. It was much later when Harry had finally gotten away from Hermione and her questions and was on his way back to the dorms. His eyes were closed and he scratched the back of his head muttering under his breath. He didn't see the body until it was too late and he ran into Blakely.

He held up his hand to Blakely, "Blakely, where are you going in a hurry?"

Blakely didn't answer so Harry took a closer look and could see that Blakely was shaking. He grew concerned, "are you alright?"

Blakely jumped as if just realizing that Harry was next to him. "Oh…Hadrian…I didn't see you. I have to get back to the common room. I'll see you later."

Harry was more than confused as he watched Blakley practically run away. Something was wrong but what? Harry would need to watch this more carefully. Over the next few weeks, Harry kept an eye out on Blakely and Harry could see that something was eating the young man.

By Halloween, Harry was sure that something was up. He noticed that Blakely had become pale, he zoned out more and snapped at his friends.

Harry was on his way to the Halloween feast when he spotted Blakely wondering in the hallways with Hermione. What puzzled him was that they were heading in the opposite direction of the great hall.

Harry was in a predicament. Should he follow them or head to the feast? The feast won, Harry would just ask Blakely the next time Harry saw him. When he sat down at the table, Matthew glanced up at him, "where have you been?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "here and there."

Matthew swallowed and stared at Harry, who started to squirm in his spot. After a few minutes, Matthew sighed, "Calix was looking for you."

Harry nodded and started to load up his plate and set it beside him. Matthew and Rodger waited and sure enough, Calix plopped down beside Harry. Harry grinned at Calix, "brother problems?"

Calix grumbled and started eating, "ugh…do you know what he did? He practically bought his way onto the team. Little snit! Now I have to deal with him at quidditch as well."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "you mean…your not the seeker anymore?"

Calix shook his head, "nope. Dearest Draco is…I've been transferred to chaser which isn't all that bad. It's the fact that Draco bought his way on the team with new brooms so that he could beat Potter."

Harry pursed his lips, "well this is interesting." He gazed at Rodger, "does Tristan know?"

Rodger frowned and nodded. "Yeah, he was practically frothing at the mouth when he found out."

Harry gave a sly smirk, "I wouldn't worry too much Calix…Draco has nothing on me. Just don't be to upset when we win."

Calix snorted, "anything to deflate his head is fine with me."

The Halloween feast soon passed and Harry was on his way back to the Ravenclaw tower with his friends when he stumbled into the person in front of him. It was an older Ravenclaw named Jonathon White, who Harry was friendly with. "What's the hold up White?"

Jonathon merely pointed his finger and Harry pushed his way to the front and froze at what he saw. Blakely and Hermione were in the middle and next to them was Mrs. Norris who seemed to be stiff as a board. His face paled as Draco Malfoy read out loud the message that seemed to be written in blood, "the chamber has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware."

Harry was frozen as the professors and the headmaster made their way and ushered the two second years away. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Rodger and Matthew pull him into the common room until they pushed him into a chair. Harry blinked and glanced around, "what happened?"

Matthew and Rodger shared a glance before Matthew looked back at Harry, "I'm not really sure…I've heard of a chamber…"

Rodger crossed his arms, "are you talking about Slytherin's secret chamber? That's a myth."

Matthew glared at Rodger, "how do you know that? Just because it's never been found…"

Harry clapped his hands together, cutting Matthew off. Ignoring his friends, he made his way to the dorm. Matthew and Rodger shared a glance. Rodger snorted, "great. Way to go Matt. Now's he never going to come out until he's solved this problem."

Matthew coughed, "well…you know Harry…" he trailed off at Rodger's face. He grinned and before Rodger could do anything, was gone but not before he left Rodger a little surprise.

Rodger clenched his fists and yelled, "Matthew!" The others in the common room were amused to say the least when they looked over in Rodger's direction to see that he was now covered in bright, purple spots.

* * *

Blakely was not happy. Ever since that stupid detention with Lockhart, he was hearing voices in the walls. Not only that, but on Halloween it had led him and Hermione into being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

This voice was driving him crazy, but no one else appeared to be able to hear it. The voice was chilling, harsh and made Blakely think of nails grating against a chalkboard. Hermione was nagging him to go see Madame Pomfrey but Blakely was against that idea.

The only good thing was the upcoming quidditch match. It would be against Slytherin. Blakely was a little nervous and had been ever since he and the rest of the Gryffindor team had spotted Slytherin training it's new seeker with their new brooms.

Hermione sighed, "you'll be fine Blakely. You have much more talent than Malfoy."

Ron swallowed and nodded, "she's right mate. Malfoy's got nothing on you."

Blakely gave a strained smile, "thanks guys."

He ate a bit of toast and was relived when Oliver Wood stood up and Blakely got up and followed his teammates out to the pitch. Fred and George slapped an arm around his shoulders, "don't worry mate. We'll look out for you."

Blakely gave a jerky nod and got on his broom and shot out with the rest of the team. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being in the air. He always felt free. Madame Hooch called the game to start and after the captains shook hands, it was on.

Blakely easily flew up a few feet so he could see the whole field when he heard a whoosing sound. He ducked and a bludger came shooting past him. He let out a small sigh and turned to fly away when the bludger came at him once more.

He shot off across the pitch but no matter what, he couldn't shake this bludger. Fred and George saw this and came to his help. By the time Blakely saw Wood call a timeout, he had no idea what the score was or what was going on.

He flew down to the huddle and Wood turned on Fred and George, "where were you when Katie tired to score? We're being flattened."

George scowled, "we were fifteen feet in the air trying to save Blakely. The bludger hasn't gone for anyone else the whole game."

Wood stopped in surprise, "what? But…the balls are kept in Hooch's office."

Blakely crossed his arms, "look Fred and George, I appreciate it but I won't be able to catch the snitch if you keep flying around me. I can handle it."

Fred shook his head, "are you crazy?"

Blakely frowned, "please," he turned to Oliver, "I can do this."

Wood seemed to be debating but at the look on Blakely's face, nodded. "Alright, you heard what he said. Leave it to Blakely."

Blakely smirked and ignored the twins protest. Madame Hooch called the game in session and Blakely flew into the air, the bludger following. He rolled out of the way and spotting a small glint of gold, gave his broom a boost and soon he was level with Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy seemed to realize what was going on and soon the two boys were locked in a race to catch the snitch. Blakely could hear the bludger behind him and silently spurred his broom on, and reached out his hand.

Just as his fingers clasped around the gold ball, he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

Making his way to the ground, he held his arm to his chest and fell down on the ground. A crowd formed and Blakely could see his friends in front and just as Hermione was about to help him to the infirmary, Lockhart pushed to the front.

Blakely paled and scooted back, "I think I would rather go to the infirmary."

Lockhart shook his head, "no need. I have just the thing to fix you up." Lockhart waved his wand and Blakely closed his eyes. When he reopened his eyes, he was in shock. The pain was gone but so were all the bones in his body.

That dumb professor had removed his bones.

Lockhart had the decency to look embarrassed, "well…that happens sometimes." He pushed Hermione forward, "help him to the infirmary."

Blakely glared at Hermione as they made their way back to the infirmary, with Ron and Neville behind them. "Did you see that? What a useless git."

Hermione scowled, "mistakes happen…"

Ron snorted, "mistake? If Blakely wanted the bones in his arm removed, then he would have asked for that."

Hermione frowned and was quiet the rest of the way to the infirmary. Once they were there, Madame Pomfrey tsked when she saw Blakely. "You should have come straight to me."

Blakely paled, "you can re-grow them…can't you?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded, "aye, but it's a nasty business. You're in for a rough night, Mr. Potter." She shooed his friends away and plopped a nasty looking potion in front of Blakely, who grimaced when he drank it.

It was much later, when Blakely awoke to a noise. He gripped his glasses and slowly opened his curtains to see the professors carrying something between them. His breath hitched as he caught wind of the conversation, "is this…how did this happen?"

Mcgongall shook her head, "I'm not sure. If Albus hadn't been on his way for hot chocolate then…"

Blakely gulped and his eyes widened when they landed on the body. It was Colin Creevy. A first year, who seemed to be Blakely's biggest fan.

The head master was quiet as he pulled Colin's camera out of his hands. There was a hiss and Blakely clutched the curtain.

"What does this mean Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed, "it means that indeed…the chamber is once more opened."

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Also…please R &R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Enjoy this new chapter…**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own HP.**

* * *

Harry sighed. Ever since that last quidditch match and finding out what had happened was putting a damper on the very mood of the castle. He'd written to his dad and had yet to hear back.

"Hey Harry."

Harry glanced up and smiled at Melody. "Hey Melody. What's up?"

She sat down next to him and pulled her legs up underneath her and propped her hand on her chin and smiled over at Harry. "where's your posse? You seem a little down."

Harry laughed, "Matthew and Rodger have detention. They got into an argument and Professor Snape found them and so now they're stewing in his labs mucking out cauldrons."

She grinned and Harry suddenly wondered what she wanted. He swallowed and backed away, "um Melody?"

She moved closer, "come on Harry…I think you know what I want."

Harry raised and eyebrow, "well then…if the lady asks…" he moved closer and gently kissed her on the lips.

It was a much dazed Harry that was making his way to his dorm. He plopped down on his bed and grinned stupidly as he thought about what had just happened. He was lost in his thoughts and so he didn't hear the door open until he heard a voice, "what's that dopey expression for?"

Harry blushed and glared at Matthew, "shut up."

Matthew smirked, "something tells me that Melody happened. Am I right?"

Harry pursed his lips and chose not to say anything. Matthew laughed and slung his arm around Harry's shoulders, "relax Harry. I won't tell a soul."

They pulled apart as the door slammed open and Rodger ran in. "Guys! They're starting a dueling club!"

Harry scowled, "a dueling club? What ever for?"

Matthew shrugged his shoulders, "it might come in handy. I mean…you never know when you'll need the reflexes."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "who's teaching it?"

Rodger paused in the middle of his long winded retort that he had been giving to Matthew and shrugged his shoulders, "it didn't say on the flyer. Maybe Flitwick? I know he was a dueling champion back in the day."

Harry stood up, "we should check this out. Let's go." Leading the way, Harry made his way to the great hall. It had changed from dinner earlier and now sported a long platform that was erected in the middle of the room. To Harry's horror none other than that flop of a professor was standing on the platform with a very dower professor Snape beside him.

Matthew muttered next to him, "great. It's Flockhart and Snape. Two of my favorite people."

Harry ignored him and stood on his tiptoes to see if he could spot Calix. Spotting the blond hair, Harry rolled his eyes and made his way over to Calix. "Hey Cal."

Calix scowled, "Harry."

Harry snorted, "you don't look happy to be here."

Calix closed his eyes and Harry could see that it was taking an effort to not blow up in Harry's face. "I'm only here because of professor Snape."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "really?"

Calix glared, "watch it."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled when he saw Blakely with his friends. He gave Blakely and Hermione a wave as Lockhart began the evening. "Gather round. Now, Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to host this little club and with the help of Professor Snape, we'll have you dueling in no time."

He motioned Snape forward, "now, let's begin with a simple disarming spell."

Both he and Snape backed up until they were a considerable distance from each other and once they bowed to each other, Lockhart yelled out "expelliarmus" while Snape lazily deflected it with a shield charm and then succeeded in summoning Lockhart's wand.

Lockhart blushed, "well there you have it. Now, why don't we pair up and practice the disarming charm?"

Calix muttered, "he's impossible."

Matthew nodded in agreement, "yeah."

Matthew paired up with Rodger while Harry went with Calix. Harry narrowed his eyes and faster than lightening had Calix's wand in his hands. Calix looked dumbfounded, "how…I didn't even hear you call the spell."

Harry smirked, "that Calix is my little secret." He handed Calix his wand back, "here you go."

Calix snorted and both of them turned to watch Matthew and Roger, who seemed to have forgotten that they were wizards and were rolling around on the floor. Harry sighed and together with Calix pulled them apart. "You do realize that you two are wizards?"

Matthew grinned cheekily, "well of course…but I had to get back at Rodger somehow for that little prank he played on me last week."

Rodger glared, "I told you I was sorry."

This launched them both into one of their arguments and both Harry and Calix chose to ignore them. Just as well, because Lockhart was calling for volunteers. The one's chosen were Blakely and Draco.

Harry muttered to Calix, "this isn't going to be good."

Calix shook his head, "you can say that again."

Harry watched as Snape whispered in Draco's ear while Lockhart did the same to Blakely. Harry inwardly snorted, it looked like Blakely wanted to be anywhere but here. They bowed to each other and all of a sudden Draco yelled, "serpensortia."

Harry froze at the snake conjuring spell as a black cobra fell out of Draco's wand and landed on the floor. No one moved, no one except for Blakely who suddenly started yelling at the snake. To Harry's surprise he could hear what was being said.

The room was silent as Snape got rid of the snake and now everyone was looking at Blakely. Ron grabbed Blakely and pulled him out of the room with Hermione fast on his heels. Calix shrugged his shoulders, "well…what would you know."

After that it seemed that no-one wanted to be in the same room anymore and everyone quickly dispersed to their common rooms, no doubt to talk about what had just happened.

* * *

A few nights later, Harry was working in the library when he overheard a hushed conversation happening a few tables away. He glanced over and saw that it was a bunch of Hufflepuffs in Blakely's year.

His eyes caught movement to his left and he inwardly frowned as he saw Blakely standing behind the selfs, listening in. He saw the hurt look on his brother's face and growled. Just because Blakely could talk to snakes did not make him the heir of Slytherin. It was ludicrous.

Blakely ran out of the library and Harry couldn't take it anymore. He angrily stuffed his bag and stalked over to the table. "I can't believe you. I would except this from Slytherin's, but from Hufflepuffs? Who knew you guys had so much in common."

The Hufflepuffs all froze, at what Harry didn't know nor did he care. He said his piece then went to find Blakely. Blakely wasn't in the tower or the astronomy building, nor the pitch. Harry placed his hands on his hips and wondered just where his brother had gone to.

"Are you looking for Blakely?"

Harry spun around and smiled at Hermione. "Hey Hermione. I am. Do you know where he it?"

She nodded and leaned forward to whisper it in Harry's ear. He patted her on the head with a soft smile, "thanks Hermione." He ran down the hallway's until he got to the room. He opened the door and frowned as he heard soft sniffling.

"Blakely? Are you in here?" He pushed the door open further and his breath was taken away by the room. He didn't know Hogwarts had a room like this. His dad and uncle had never mentioned it before. His eyes traveled to the ground where he could see Blakely sitting up and wiping his face.

Harry came over and sat down next to Blakely, lying down with his arms behind his head. "Don't listen to those badgers. Or anyone else for that matter. Being able to talk to snakes isn't a bad thing."

Blakely looked like he didn't believe Harry, "really? But, everyone says that it's the mark of a dark wizard."

Harry snorted. "Just because Voldemort can talk to snakes everyone thinks snakes are evil, but you can look through the history books and discover that there are plenty of evil warlocks who could speak to snakes from other houses. You can ask Hermione."

Blakely hiccuped, "thanks."

Harry smiled at his brother, "no problem. Now, how about you go and show that words can't hurt you."

Blakely smiled and quickly hugged a shocked Harry then bounded out of the room. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep, wondering if this was how it would have felt had life been able to run its course.

The next morning, Harry sleepily sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking around he saw that he was in the same room that he had found Blakely in last night. He must have fallen asleep underneath the enchanted sky.

He swore under his breath and cast freshening charms and a time spell then made his way to the great hall. When he slid in to his seat between Matthew and Rodger, he was immediately grabbed from both sides. Harry scowled and tried to elbow them but they just seemed to cling to him harder. "What's gotten into you?"

Matthew pulled away and closed his eyes, patting Harry on the shoulder. "There was another attack last night and when you didn't come back to the room…"

Rodger continued, "we were worried."

"Who was it?" Harry slowly asked as he took a bite of his oatmeal.

"It was a hufflepuff named Justin Filtch-Fletchy and Sir Nickolas." Matthew spoke casually as he turned back to his breakfast.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "can a ghost even be petrified?"

Rodger shook his head, "I'm not sure. It would be a shame if this were you know…" he gulped and slid his finger across his neck, "…final."

Harry rolled his eyes. Really, winter break couldn't come fast enough. He needed to be out of this oppressive castle.

* * *

Blakely looked down at his plate and used his fork to pick at the food. Hermione glanced over at him with worry, "are you alright Blakely?"

He set down the fork and sighed, "it's just…I really wanted to go home for the break, not stay here in the castle."

Ron rolled his eyes, "we've been over this mate. This is the perfect time to find out if Malfoy is the heir."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Ron is right, Blakely. Besides, we've already got the potion brewing. It's only a matter of days."

Blakely laid his head down, "I know."

Neville coughed from beside Blakely, "give it up guys…you know he's just worried about his sister."

Inwardly, Blakely winced. To fool the rest of the world so that Karli could stay with his uncles, it had come out that she had an accident. People were starting to say that the Potter name was cursed as both the oldest and the youngest child had died. Even though Blakely knew that Karli was still alive, it still hurt when they took a dig at his family.

Ron and Hermione shut up. Ron winced in sympathy, "sorry mate. We didn't realize."

Blakely shook his head, "it's fine." He stood up and grabbed his bag, "come on. Let's just get to class."

As Blakely made his way out the great hall, his eyes landed on Hadrian Black. His mind instantly went to last night when Hadrian had comforted Blakely. He would never admit it but in that moment, Hadrian had felt familiar. It was the same as that time last year down in the basement of Hogwarts when he had faced off Voldemort.

Blakely was beginning to think that Hadrian was none other than his older brother…Harry Potter.

Blakely laughed, closed his eyes and shook his head. What a ridiculous idea. There was no way Hadrian Black could be his brother. This was just a trick of his mind.

The rest of the weeks before winter break passed quietly and soon the castle was empty of students except for a few. Blakely was facing Ron over wizard's chess when Hermione came running in her face flushed from the run.

She grinned, "it's done. We can take it tonight."

Blakely was impressed. Polyjuice potion was a very advanced spell and Hermione had made it only in her second year.

She held out two cakes to Ron and Blakely, "I've filled these with a mild sleeping draft. Give these to Crabbe and Goyle."

Both he and Ron took the cakes and after dinner, they put their plan into motion. Crabbe and Goyle stayed in the great hall so Ron and Blakely hung around in the invisible cloak until they were finished. As the two oafs came out of the great hall, Blakely floated the two cakes in front of them and shook his head as the two greedily ate the cakes.

They both fell with a thud.

Ron threw off the cloak and hurriedly pulled Crabbe into a closet while Blakely did the same with Goyle. Blakely grabbed a piece of hair and Goyle's shoes and they made their way to the bathroom, where Hermione had been making the potion.

When they got there, she had ladled the potion into three glass tumblers. She handed one to Ron and one to Blakely, and they dropped the hair into the tumblers. Blakely watched with disgust as his fizzed and turned a murky nasty brown color.

Just as they were about to take a drink, Blakely held up his hand, "wait. We should use separate stalls."

Ron nodded, "good idea."

They made their way to a stall and once he had shut the door, Blakely quickly threw back the potion. He let the tumbler fall to the ground, "ugh." All of a sudden his stomach rolled and he felt his body start to morph and change.

It was all over in a matter of minutes and he left the stall. Looking in the mirror was no longer Blakely Potter, but Goyle. It was a little disturbing.

Hearing a noise from behind him, he turned and saw a Crabbe look alike. Ron, as Crabbe sneered, "this is eerie."

Blakely nodded and went to knock on Hermione's door. "Hermione? Are you coming?"

There was a sniff and then, "I don't think I can go. You should go without me."

Blakely shared a glance with Ron, who shrugged his shoulders. He sighed and pulled Ron out into the hallway. "Do you know where the Slytherin common room is?"

Ron shook his head, "no. Do you?"

Blakely was about to reply when a nasally voice stopped him, "there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere."

Blakely turned, "Mal…Draco."

Draco snorted, "were you stuffing your faces again. Come on. I've got news from father."

Blakely nodded at Ron, who reluctantly followed Draco until they came to a stop in the dungeons. Draco tapped his chin, "what was the password…oh yeah. Pureblood." The door swung open and Blakely stepped foot into the snakes common room.

He followed Malfoy over to the sofa with Ron sitting beside him. Ron coughed, "so, Draco…do you know who the heir is?"

Draco scowled, "no, but I wish I did. They're doing a smashing job. I do know that it was opened 50 years ago. Now if they would only get that stupid Mudblood Granger- what's that look for Crabbe?"

Blakely inwardly face palmed. He caught Ron's eye and tried to warn him. Ron seemed to get the message because he shook his head, "nothing."

Draco didn't seem to notice anything strange because he kept on talking, "I wish I could have gone home this break, but Father told me to keep and eye on that stupid older brother of mine. He's making a mockery of the Malfoy name."

Draco picked up a prophet, "it's a shame that the little Potter brat died. Father was almost thinking of proposing a betrothal agreement."

Blakely had to clench his fists. No way in hell would he have let his sister end up with some one like Malfoy. He glanced over at Ron and to his horror saw that his hair was turning back to its normal color. He quickly stood up and pulled Ron with him, "um..we just realized that we left something in the great hall."

Without another word, they fled from the common room. By the time they were back in the bathroom, they were both back to normal. Blakely knocked on Hermione's stall, "Hermione…have you changed back? We found out-"

The door slowly opened and both Ron and Blakely gasped. Hermione was like some cat-woman. She had cat ears, wiskers and black fur. Blakely was also sure that he could see a tail and Hermione's eyes glowed a soft golden. She sniffed, "it was a cat hair…its not supposed to be used on animals."

Blakely put his arm around her shoulder's, "come on. Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey. Thankfully she never asks to many questions."

He threw his father's cloak over her and together with Ron got Hermione to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey narrowed her eyes but like Blakely said didn't ask any questions. By the time winter break was over, Hermione was still in the infirmary so Madame Pomfrey had to resort to a curtain, so that Hermione could be spared the humiliation.

Blakely was on his way to visit when he heard someone call his name. Turning, he saw that it was Hadrian. "Hey, Hadrian. How was your break?"

Hadrian smiled, "great. I have something for you."

Blakely held his breath as Hadrian rummaged through his bag and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Blakely, "here you go. Hand delivered just like I promised."

Blakely took the envelope and nearly cried. Written in his sister's neat handwriting was his name. He clutched it to his chest, "thank you."

Hadrian ruffled Blakely's hair, "nothing to it. See you around."

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I am sorry for such the long wait. I'm in the home stretch of finishing my thesis and graduating, so most of my time has been concentrating on school work, but it's almost over! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: JK still owns HP and Co.**

* * *

"Do you think something is wrong with Ginny?" Ron asked as he slid in next to Blakely one morning.

Blakely looked up from his pancakes to glance down a few people to see Ginny. She didn't seem out of the ordinary, so Blakely shook his head. "No, why?"

Ron sighed, "I don't know…something seems off about her. When Percy confronted her about it, she told him to mind his own business."

Neville shrugged his shoulders, "it just sounds like she's trying to become her own person."

Hermione shook her head in disagreement. "No, I think Ron is right. I've noticed that Ginny seems more pale and is prone to arguments."

Blakely tuned out the conversation. He'd been having more dreams lately and it was causing him to lose sleep plus his mother was being annoying in her letters about his dad. He sighed, "I'll see you guys later."

He was on his way to lunch when he heard crying coming from the second floor bathroom. He inwardly grimaced. It was Moaning Myrtle. Blakely swallowed and slowly cracked open the door, "hello?"

"Come to throw something at Old Moaning Myrtle…have you?" The ghost flew out of the sink, translucent tears running down her face.

Blakely held up his hands, "why would I do that?"

Moaning Myrtle stopped her rant and glanced at Blakely, "because everyone does."

Blakely shook his head, "well then those people are mean. What did they throw at you?"

Moaning Myrtle frowned and pointed in the corner, "a book. Went right through my nose."

Blakely moved to pick up the book and frowned. He opened it and only saw blank pages. There was nothing written there. Squinting, he could make out the name Tom Marvolo Riddle on the front.

He tucked it in his bag and bidding Myrtle a goodbye went to go find Hermione. Maybe she would know what to do. He found her in the common room working on homework. She glanced up as he neared, "where have you been?"

Blakely sat down, "all over." He pulled the diary out of his bag and plopped it in front of Hermione, "I found this. Nothing is written in it."

She pursed her lips before pulling out a bright red eraser. "It's a revealer. I got it in Diagon Ally." She opened the diary and started rubbing at it but nothing happened. She frowned, "that's weird."

Blakely suddenly had an idea. He grabbed her quill and wrote, _my name is Blakely._

"Blakely…you really shouldn't do that. For all we know-" she stopped as writing appeared, _hello Blakely. My name is Tom Riddle._

Blakely froze. He quickly scribbled out a reply, _have you heard of the chamber of secrets?_

 _Yes, in fact I went to Hogwarts when it was opened 50 years ago._

Blakely paused and he could hear his heart beating in his chest as he wrote out a reply, _do you know what happened?_

A few minutes went by before… _yes. I can show you._

Blakely felt himself being pulled into the diary. His eyes widened when he realized where he had landed. Looking around his eyes landed on a young man of about 16 who was absently looking down the hallway. Soon, a small group of teachers rounded the corner with a covered body floating between them. Blakely cringed as he spotted an arm hanging limply off to the side.

The young man, who Blakely assumed to be Tom Riddle started walking and Blakely was pulled along with him. They didn't stop until they were somewhere in the dungeons. Tom slammed open the door, "its over Hagrid."

Blakely was shocked. A young Hagrid was protecting something, "no. He didn't do it."

Tom sighed, "the girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least we can do is tell them the beast has been captured."

Hagrid frantically waved his hands, but it was no use. Blakely raised up his hands and in a flash of light found himself back in the common room. He glanced over at Hermione in shock.

"…It was Hagrid. Hagrid opened the chamber of secrets 50 years ago."

* * *

Harry was quiet as he worked on his charms homework. Calix was at practice and Roger and Matthew were serving a detention. Those two were always at it. He glanced up as he heard his brother's voice talking quietly with his friends.

"I'm telling you…Hagrid was charged with the crime."

"Blakely, do you hear yourself? Its Hagrid."

Harry frowned at the mention of Hagrid's name. Harry liked the old half-giant and always made time to visit with the man for tea.

"Well…when me and Ron went to confront him, the minister and Dumbledore came to take him away to Azkaban. He also said to follow the spiders."

All of a sudden Harry heard Hermione gasp. "That's it! I think I know something. I need to go to the library." Harry heard Hermione run off, leaving Blakely, Ron and Neville.

Harry paused. Follow the spiders. That sounded dangerous. Harry was silent as Blakely and his friends left, leaving Harry to think about the conversation he had just heard. He would need to keep an eye on Blakely so that Harry would know when Blakely might have decided to follow Hagrid's advice.

That day came sooner then Harry thought. He was outside with his friends about to watch a quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The game was about to start when Professor McGongall came out on the field and said the match had been cancelled.

Harry shared a glance with Calix and slipped away when he saw McGonagall pull Blakely and Ron aside. He followed them all the way to the infirmary to see none other then Hermione. Harry bit his lip to keep from being noticed.

With nothing left to do, Harry slipped away and headed back to the common room. Roger and Matthew were waiting for him. He glanced around and cast privacy shields. "Hermione and Penelope were both petrified."

Matthew closed his eyes and shook his head, "this is getting serious. What are we going to do now?"

Harry tapped his chin, "this has to be the work of Voldemort, but I'm not quite sure how he's doing it." All of a sudden Harry paused. He sat up straight as his mind went into overdrive. Spiders fleeing and the fact that Blakely was hearing voices.

This could only be one thing.

At that moment, Harry's wand buzzed that meant Blakely was moving. He stood up, "I'm going out."

Matthew sighed and stood up as well, "then I'm going with you."

Harry shook his head, "no. I don't want you to get hurt."

Matthew crossed his arms and glared at Harry. "Harry. You're my friend and I won't let you do this alone. I'm going."

Roger plopped back on the sofa, "just let him, Harry. You know how stubborn he is."

Harry bit his lip. After a few minutes he sighed and relented. "Fine. Let's go."

Harry and Matthew made their way down an overgrown path and could see both Ron and Blakely a few yards in front of them heading towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry held out his hand to stop Matthew and held up a finger to his lips to remain quiet.

Harry waved his wand and because he was the best at non-verbal spells cast a disillusionment charm on both of them.

They both quickly followed the two boys and Harry knew that this was the direction of a nest of acromatulas. Why would they be going this way? Harry knew that Hagrid had raised an acromantula from a young age…was this the monster that Blakely thought was in the castle?

Harry tried to concentrate on what Aragog was saying and his suspicions were confirmed when the aging spider spoke of the thing spiders all fear the most.

It was a basilisk.

* * *

Blakely gulped as he regarded the hordes of spider's who were looking at him and Ron like a piece of meat.

Beside him Ron muttered, "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm going to kill Hagrid when I get out of here."

Aragog clapped his pinchers together, "goodbye friends of Hagrid."

Blakely grabbed Ron's hand, "run!"

He sprinted away as the spiders lunged forward and tried to grab him and Ron. Blakely ran as fast as he could. He could hear Ron running beside him as the spiders neared. Suddenly Blakely tripped and fell to the ground. He swore and tried to grab his wand, but he could see that it would be too late.

He was about to give up when he heard a voice yell behind him, "Arania Exumai!" A jet of white light hit the nearest acromantula, shooting it into the air. Blakely was suddenly hauled into the air and he realized that Hadrian Black had thrown Blakely over his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Blakely demanded.

Hadrian cocked a easy smile as if running from man eating spiders was an everyday occurrence. "What does it look like? I wanted to catch myself an acromantula."

Blakely didn't say anything because he was grateful that Hadrian had been there but still…that sounded suspicious.

When they were finally clear from the forest, Hadrian set Blakely down with a pat on the head. "You should be more careful in the future." Blakely blinked and Hadrian was gone. Hearing a moan from beside him, Blakley turned his head to see Ron and one of Hadrian's friends who vanished just as quick as Hadrian had.

Ron was pale and breathing hard. "I'm going to KILL Hagrid when I see him. What a stupid idea."

Blakely shook his head, "come on. Let's get back to the castle."

A few days later, Blakely was still sort of recovering from his experience in the forest. He still wondered what the real reason Hadrian was doing in the forest, but there were other things on Blakely's mind.

Something was wrong. That much Blakely could see. He wanted to see Hermione. With Ron in tow, he made his way to the infirmary telling Madame Pomfrey that they had permission. Sitting by her side, Blakely's eyes caught sight of something wedged in her hands.

He slapped Ron on the arm and with Ron on the lookout, Blakely quickly scrambled to get the piece of paper out of her hands. His eyes widened as they read the content and underneath it, he could see in Hermione's handwriting was the word pipes.

He sucked in a breath as things fell into place. The reason why he could hear voices and the way the snake was getting around.

He was about to tell Ron what it was when they heard a voice coming through the entire school, "students…please make your way to your common rooms."

Blakely grabbed Ron's arm, "we need to tell the teachers what we found."

Ron nodded and they made their way to the teacher's lounge, hiding in the closet. Blakely grew quiet as all the teachers made their way to the lounge. Professor Mongacall looked grim, "its happened. A student has been taken into the chamber. Ginny Weasley…"

Blakely felt Ron slump beside him. At that moment Lockhart breezed into the room, "what did I miss?"

All the teachers looked over at Lockhart and McGongall gave a slight smirk, "just the man I was looking for. A student has been taken. You've said you know where the chamber is…it is your duty to go and get her."

Lockhart froze. "Well there is that. If you'd excuse me," and ran out.

Blakely barely heard the rest of the conversation. When it was over he turned to Ron, "let's go tell Lockhart what we know. There's still a chance Ginny can be saved."

Ron nodded. The two boys made their way to the offices of DADA and to their shock found Lockhart packing his trunks. Ron grew red in anger, "what are you doing? Your the DADA professor!"

Lockhart jumped as the two entered and sneered at them, "you didn't think I actually did what I wrote about?"

Ron too mad to answer was clenching his fists at his sides. Blakely frowned when he saw Lockhart raise his wand but Blakely was faster, "expelliarmus!"

Lockhart's wand flew out of his hands and he deflated. "I don't even know where the chamber is…"

Blakely crossed his arms, "well you're in luck. We believe we do." He grabbed Lockhart's sleeve and pulled the professor all the way to the bathroom. "Myrtle? Are you in here?"

There was a whoosh and the crying ghost appeared. "What do you want?"

"To ask how you died."

The girl pursed her lips, "it was awful. I'd come in here to cry after being teased something bad by that dreadful Olive Hornby when I heard a man's voice. I opened the stall to tell him to go way and met yellow eyes. Then…I died."

Blakely swallowed. "Thank you." He made sure Ron had a firm grip on Lockhart and then moved over to the sink. Near the copper was a small engraving of a snake. Blakley gulped and concentrated, "open," yet instead of english, he heard a hissing sound.

Slowly but surely, the sink began to move until a dark and ominous whole opened up. Blakely grabbed Lockhart and pushed him in and quickly followed with Ron behind him. Upon landing, Blakely was thrown aside as Lockhart dived for Ron's wand.

Lockhart stood up and pointed the wand at the two of them, "this is the end boys. I'll tell everyone how mad you went at the sight of the girl's mangled body. Obliviate!"

There was a loud crash and both Lockhart and Ron were buried behind rubble. Blakely stood up, "Ron! Are you alright!"

"Yeah," came the muffled reply, "but this git's not."

Blakely sighed in relief, "I'm going on ahead. Try to move the rubble." Not waiting for Ron's reply, Blakely swallowed and made his way down the walkway. He finally made it to a door and hissing at it, watched it open.

He stepped inside and saw a small red-haired body laying down on the ground. "Ginny!" He ran forward and knelt down beside her checking to make sure she was okay.

"She won't wake."

Blakely froze and turned around. Standing behind him was a wraith like figure that Blakely recognized. "Tom?"

Tom sneered, "don't call me that." He raised his hand and in fiery letters spelled out his name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He flicked his wrist and the letters rearranged themselves,

I am Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Harry knew something was wrong. Something was nagging him, saying that something bad was happening. He was on his way to the common room when he felt it. He gasped.

Blakely was in trouble.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to search for his brother's magic. He found it miles beneath the school. Harry frowned. What was Blakely doing under the school? Harry shook his head and ran towards the area he felt Blakely's magic the strongest.

He found himself standing in front of a huge, black hole in a girl's bathroom. Harry shook his head but jumped in anyway. He slid all the way to the bottom and looked around. He could hear digging and what sounded like Ron's mumbling, so Harry was in the right place.

He ran ahead and his heart nearly froze when he saw not one but two bodies laying on the floor and a wraith like figure above them laughing in glee.

"How pathetic. I didn't even need to call my pet."

Harry scowled. "What did you do?"

The figure turned around, surprised at Harry's intrusion but it quickly turned to amusement. "Well…if it isn't the green eyed boy I've been looking for."

Harry clenched his fists. "I'll ask again. What did you do to them?"

The figure merely laughed, "simple. I took part of their life force. I am almost complete and when that happens. I will be back for you."

Harry spotted a small black book laying near both Blakely and Ginny and he picked it up. He glanced over at who could only be Voldemort, "you used this…didn't you? What would happen if I were to…damage it?"

Voldemort scoffed. "You can try, but you won't succeed."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You think I won't succeed. I know what this is. I recognize this dark magic. All it would take to destroy it is a little…basilisk venom or fiendfyre."

Voldemort stopped and finally looked at Harry in a serious manner. "You…" he snarled. "I'm done with you." Voldemort turned to the statue of Salazar and raised his hands towards the sky, " _speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four_!"

Harry swallowed. He could only guess what was coming. He closed his eyes and heard the snake plop on the ground. Voldemort hissed, " _get him_!"

Harry managed to dodge out of the way as the snake lunged forward to strike at Harry. Harry ran in what he hoped was the right direction. As he did so, he heard the musical notes of Fawkes followed by a cry of pain.

" _Idiot! Leave the bird alone! Get the boy_!"

Taking a guess as to what Fawkes had done, Harry slowly opened his eyes to see that Fawkes had indeed pierced the eyes of the snake. Harry took a deep breath and concentrated all his magic in his hand.

He would only have one shot at this. As the snake decided that Harry was a better option and lunged at Harry, he brought up his make-shift sword right into the snake's mouth. Harry winced as he felt one of its fangs pierce his arm, but he stayed strong.

After a few seconds, the snake stopped thrashing and fell to the ground dead.

Harry ripped his arm out of the mouth and held his arm already feeling the venom work its way through his body.

Voldemort sneered, "well…at least you'll be done for. With you out of the way, I can come back and get rid of mudbloods and the like."

Harry could barely manage to stay awake. He knew he was dying, there was no other option. He fell forward to the ground his tears mixing with the water of the chamber. There was still so much he wanted to do.

He thought of Calix, Roger and Matthew. He thought of Adrian and Karli. Of Remus, Sirius and Blakely. And finally he thought of his dad…he would never again get to see James Potter smile at him and never get to tell his dad that he loved him or that Harry knew why his dad had done what he did so long ago.

Harry closed his eyes, finally giving into the darkness.

* * *

Blakely slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was Voldemort casting the torture curse causing Blakely to pass out.

His eyes widened when they landed on a prone figure. It was Hadrian Black.

Voldemort began to laugh, "finally. I've killed the little runt. Now there is no one to stand in my way."

Blakely saw the diary and the dead snake. He put two and two together and ripped a fang out, inwardly wincing at the pain, but ignoring it anyway. He stood up and held the tooth over the diary, "sorry Voldemort. This is the end."

Voldemort turned and panicked just as Blakely stabbed the journal with the fang.

There was a loud scream as the Voldemort figure fizzled out and Blakely dropped the diary as black smoke leaked out.

He ran over to Hadrian's side and knelt down. To his relief, Hadrian was still breathing but it was faint.

Blakely didn't care that tears were running down his face or the fact that he was dying the same way. "Hadrian…why?"

There was a soft musical trill and Blakely looked up with a sad smile, "Fawkes."

The majestic phoenix leaned forward and started to cry on Blakely's wound and did the same to Hadrian's. Blakely watched as the small injury slowly healed and glancing down at Hadrian, Blakely could see that the color was returning to Hadrian's face.

Fawkes gave another trill and held out his claw. Blakely grabbed it along with Hadrian and Ginny and Fawkes took to the air. He landed right near Ron and Lockhart. Ron grabbed Ginny, "Ginny!"

Blakely shook his head over her shoulder and looked at Lockhart, "what's the matter with Lockhart?"

Ron looked sheepish, "well he used my wand and you know its broken…the memory spell hit him instead. The bloke has no idea where he is or who he is."

Blakely sighed. Fawkes trilled and once more they took to the air and dropped them off at the headmaster's office. Blakely gripped Hadrian to him even though the boy was older. He didn't want to let him go for some reason.

The door opened and Blakely could see that it was filled with people. There was a loud cry, "GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed her daughter and held the crying girl close. Dumbledore shook his head, "there is no need. Stronger and wiser men have fallen prey to Voldemort. I think it best that Ginny be taken to the hospital wing."

The Weasley matron nodded and they left for the infirmary leaving just Ron, Blakely and Hadrian.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Blakely didn't know where to start, but at one look towards Hadrian, everything came tumbling out. When it was all over, Dumbledore looked far older. "Very well. You have done something most grown men would quake over. You may head to the infirmary as well."

* * *

Dumbledore watched them go and pondered over the conundrum that was Hadrian Black. Not only was he popular, but the boy was too smart for his own good.

There was something off about Hadrian Black. Dumbledore would need to watch the young lord and bide his time to seek out the young lords help. There was no sense in angering Sirius Black or Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore's eyes lit up. That was it. It would be the perfect plan. All he needed was some parchment and a quill.

He wrote the letter and turned to Fawkes, "take this to Remus Lupin."

Fawkes grabbed the letter and in a flame of smoke was gone.

* * *

 **Second year is over! I know this might seem short but this was never really my favorite book, so I wanted to get it over with and now we can move on.**

 **Stay Tuned!**

 **P.S…I've written a fantasy novel and would love feedback. Here is the link:**

 **stories/61470**

 **Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Here is the next chapter…please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: JK would like me to remind you all that she owns HP and co.**

* * *

"You're finally here!" A young voice screamed at Harry who had just enough time to open his arms and catch the young body that followed.

He smiled, "hey Karli-bean! Where's Adrian?"

The young girl pouted, "I'm eight! I don't need a keeper."

Harry merely laughed and hugged the girl, "yes you do. You're always running away."

"Harry is right Karli. You do need a keeper."

Both Harry and Karli turned to the new voice. Harry smiled and hugged his dad, "hey dad."

Sirius just held onto Harry tight. Harry didn't mind as it had been a tough year and he was sure that his dad had been worried. Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and directed the boy towards the floo gates, "let's go Karli. Adrian is probably worried sick about you."

Karli stuck her tongue out but reached up and grabbed Sirius's hand as they walked back to the floo. The second they were through the floo, the group was met with a stern looking Adrian and a amused looking Remus.

Adrian crossed his arms and glared at Karli, "what did I tell you about sneaking out?"

Karli's lower lip trembled and Harry had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide the snort. Karli saddled up to Adrian, "but Rian…I wanted to see Harry. I couldn't wait." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "please don't be mad."

Harry could see Adrian deflate and inwardly snorted. Karli had Adrian wrapped around her finger. Adrian sighed, "fine, but only because Uncle Sirius really knew you had followed him."

Harry couldn't help it and laughed.

"Is that Harry?" Remus walked into the living room and gave Harry a big smile. Harry walked into his uncle's open arms and grinned, "hey Uncle Remus. I've missed you."

Remus pulled back and brushed Harry's hair away from his face, "I'm glad your home cub. Sirius has been worrying non-stop about you this year."

Sirius scowled, "Remus…don't tell him that."

Remus snorted, "Sirius…I'm pretty sure that Harry already knew."

Sirius didn't say anything but glared at Harry, who looked away innocently. Remus shook his head and guided Harry towards the kitchen, "I've got all your favorites cooking, so let's go and have dinner."

Harry followed his family towards the seating area but paused as something caught his eye. He stopped and picked up the letter, his eye's widening as he read the contents. He ran into the kitchen, "Adrian! This is great news! This is your dream…" he trailed off at Adrian's face. "What's wrong?"

Adrian sighed and looked down, "I…"

Remus placed his hand on Adrian's shoulder and glanced over at Harry, "Adrian has decided to give up soccer because of what happened."

Harry was floored and plopped down next to his best friend, "but…you love soccer. You're considered one of the best in our age group…"

Adrian swallowed and smiled but Harry could tell it was forced. "I'm fine with my choice Harry."

Harry glared at Adrian, "well I'm not." He stood up and grabbed Adrian's hand and pulled them all the way up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door shut and crossed his arms, "What's this all about Adrian?"

Adrian sighed and laid down on Harry's bed, "I'm afraid."

Harry rolled his eyes and plopped down next to Adrian, "I figured, but you shouldn't let this control your life. If you want to be a soccer player then go out there and be the best one you can. I'll always have your back."

Adrian snorted, "really? Always have my back?"

Harry nodded, "of course." He moved his hands to the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling, "can I tell you something?"

Adrian nodded.

Harry closed his eyes, "to tell you the truth, I don't appreciate the wizarding world that much. My family was destroyed in a quest for power. My mum only cares about my little brother while drugging my dad on potions to keep him under their control. My brother is slated to save the world from a mad-man and my little sister was hidden away. Magic destroyed my family and I have no desire to live as a wizard."

Adrian had stayed quiet throughout and finally let out a small sigh, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

Harry snorted, "yeah, well it's not the first thing I tell people."

Adrian chewed his lip, "so that means that Karli is your sister, isn't she?"

Harry slowly nodded. Adrian went on, "and Sirius isn't really your dad?"

Harry actually sniffed, "yeah. He was my dad's best friend and once it was clear what was going on with Blakely, he gave me to Sirius so that I could escape the neglect."

"Harry…" Adrian trailed off. He really didn't know what to say.

Harry laughed it off, "so I mean what I say. I will always have your back. If you want to go out there and play soccer then I'll be right there with you." He held out his hand, "so what do you say?"

Adrian licked his lips and then slowly reached up to clasp Harry's hand, "thanks."

* * *

Remus sighed later that evening and Sirius turned to gaze at his friend. "That's the 10th time you've sighed tonight. What's wrong?"

Remus bit his lip, closed his eyes and plopped down into a chair. "I got a letter from Dumbledore today."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "really? What for?"

"He wants me to come teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Sirius almost snorted before he realized that Remus was serious. "You can't be serious."

Remus rolled his eyes but nodded, "I'm not sure what to tell him."

Sirius plopped down next to Remus and ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "I think you should do it."

Remus glanced at his friend in shock, "you want me to teach under the man who single handily ruined James' life."

Sirius nodded, "aye. I think it would do Blakely good to have you around for a little bit."

Remus stroked his chin, "that is true, but what will Harry think and what about Karli and Adrian. I can't just leave them."

Sirius got up and handed Remus some papers, "I've been looking into this school here in France. It allows kids Karli's age and Adrian can go with her. You know since his transformation, he's picked up some magic. He should be fine there."

Remus wasn't sure, "but…"

Sirius sighed, "the only way to be sure is to ask the kids. You can't make a decision without doing that at least."

Remus nodded, "you're right, Sirius." He stood up and made his way to the entertainment room where the children were laid out on the floor watching a movie. Karli was in-between Harry and Adrian while both boys were curled protectively around her.

Harry groggily opened his eyes as the light hit them, "hey dad. What's up?"

Sirius smiled softly and turned the TV off. Karli moaned, "I wasn't finished…"

Harry ruffled her hair, "come on Karli-bean. You were sleeping. I saw you."

Karli pouted, "was not!"

Adrian snorted, "were too."

Karli crossed her arms in slight anger, but Adrian simply began to tickle her and she dissolved into laughter. Sirius held his hands up, "alright. Remus has something to ask."

He pushed Remus forward, who scowled at Sirius.

Harry looked up at his uncle, "what's up Uncle Remus?"

Remus knelt down next to the three young children, "I've been offered a job at Hogwarts-"

Harry instantly sat up, "really? That's so neat! You're taking it, right?"

Sirius snorted, "I told you he wouldn't mind."

Remus rolled his eyes before he looked at both Karli and Adrian, "that would mean some changes…" he pulled out the papers and showed them to Karli, "I know you really want to go to Hogwarts and you can when you turn eleven, but until then would you like to go to this school? Adrian would go with you."

Karli's eyes grew wide with excitement, "really?" She turned to Adrian, "Rian! This is great! We can go to school together!"

Harry was a little confused, "what do you mean Adrian can go with Karli?"

Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "for some reason since his transformation Adrian has been showing signs of magic."

Harry turned to his friend, "really? Why didn't you say anything?"

Adrian shrugged his shoulders, "i didn't really know what to say."

Harry smiled over at Adrian, "it's fine. This is great. Now Karli can have someone with her during school." He thumped Adrian in the stomach, "you know you can't stand being separated from her."

Karli piped up, "that's right! Rian is mine!"

This caused Adrian to blush while Sirius and Remus just laughed. A few days later Harry and Adrian were both standing with a bunch of other kids their age waiting for the tryouts to start. Harry nudged Adrian, "good luck. Karli's cheering for you."

Adrian blushed, "be quiet Harry!"

Harry laughed as the coach called for attention. Later Harry closed his eyes and leaned against the doorway and let out a breath, "whoo. That was hard."

Adrian snorted and picked up his bag, "really Harry? You flew through with flying colors."

Harry looked away, "still…"

Adrian laughed, "come on. Let's get on home so we can tell our family."

The moment they walked through the door Karli ran up and grabbed Adrian around the waist, "how did it go?"

Harry frowned, "where's my hug?"

Karli giggled and moved over to hug Harry, "here you go!"

Sirius came through the door, "how did it go?"

Adrian and Harry shared a glance before Harry turned his smile to his dad, "great. The head coach said he had never seen such players like me and Adrian. We made the team."

Sirius grinned, "I knew you would both make it." He came over and patted the two on the shoulders, "great job."

Adrian looked around, "where is Remus?"

Sirius sighed, "Remus went to meet Dumbledore and make arrangements for Karli and Adrian at the school."

Harry nodded, "that's right. It's getting close." He looked over at Adrian, "are you nervous?"

Adrian shook his head, "no. I'll be fine."

Sirius crossed his arms, "well. It will be interesting with this new challenge but luckily we have magical travel, so it shouldn't be a problem." He smiled at the two, "now how about some dinner?"

That night, Harry looked out his window. The sky was clear and he sighed. It was nights like this that he missed his family the most. Back when he had been younger, looking up at the sky with his dad and mum had been his favorite.

He clenched the window sill tight in his hands. "I promise…I will defeat Voldemort and fix my family."

* * *

Harry awoke in a panic the next morning. He forced himself to take deep calming breaths as he tried to make sense of his dream. Something bad was about to happen…he was sure of it.

He threw off his covers and ran into the kitchen where his dad and uncle were drinking coffee and reading the daily prophet. They both had grim looks on their faces and Harry knew then that something had happened.

Sirius looked up, noticed Harry and winced, "Harry. This isn't good."

Harry ran up to Sirius and grabbed his sleeve, "what happened?"

Sirius licked his lips and shared a glance with Remus before looking back at Harry. By now both Adrian and Karli had entered the kitchen and were watching with worry. Sirius didn't seem to want to answer so Harry shook him, "what happened?"

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed, "James…something has happened to James."

Harry let go and stumbled back. In the background he could hear Karli begin to cry as Adrian tried to comfort her. Harry took in a shuddering breath, "what happened?"

Remus stood up and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "it would seem James had an accident. He's in a coma. The healers don't know when he'll wake."

* * *

 **This has taken forever to get out. It's been crazy these past few weeks. I've moved to Australia for a temp. job so I've been sorting that out, but no worries. I'll keep writing, so stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I'm sorry I'm so behind on my writing, but I've recently found it hard. I wonder if it's because I don't have access to Dr. Pepper…anyway, please enjoy! Also, I don't mention Jame's problem to much in this chapter but I do have a plan for that, so don't worry.**

 **Disclaimer: HP is not mine and never will be…cries in corner.**

* * *

Miles away on a remote deserted island, deep within the bowls of the old, rundown building there was a man. He sat in the corner and his eyes grazed over the paper he had pilfered from the minister and a creepy smile broke on his face.

Showing his crooked teeth, the man let out a harsh laugh. He had spent years working on this plan and it was perfect.

Tonight…he would finally be free. He would finally make his escape.

His goal. Hogwarts. He would finish what he started.

* * *

Blakely jerked awake. He took several deep breaths trying to calm his heart down. Something was about to happen. He heard voices from the living room and he tiptoed down the stairs so that he could listen.

"…are you sure? That island should be impossible to escape from."

"I'm sure. This is just a warning. Its possible that he will come after Blakely. You need to be prepared."

Blakely shut the door quietly and made his way back to his room. More then ever he wished his dad was here but in the middle of summer his dad had suddenly been admitted to St. Mungo's and had been in a coma ever since.

Obviously it was about him and he wondered sometimes why his mother never told him anything. If they really thought he was the savior then they would tell him things, not hide them away.

He sighed. His thoughts drifted back to what had woken him in the first place. Maybe he should pen a letter to Hermione, she would surely know but he decided otherwise. It was almost September 1, so he would ask her on the train.

The next morning, he made his way downstairs and greeted his mother, "good morning mother."

Lily smiled over at her son, "good morning Blakely. We have a full day today, so get ready. We need to head to Diagon Ally." She went back to reading the newspaper and Blakely rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later he was dressed and standing next to his mother as she fiddled with the floo pot. She held it out and he grabbed a handful and shouted, "leaky cauldron." He stepped into the flames and the world spun and in seconds it was over and he stepped out into the dark pub.

"Ahh…good morning Blakely." The land owner Tom smiled, "off to the ally?"

Blakely nodded as his mother stepped out behind him. Lily gave Tom a smile and guided Blakely over to the wall. She tapped the bricks and the wall opened and Blakely stepped through the door.

Lily glanced at a list, "hmm..the first thing is to go to the bank-"

"Mum," he cut her off. "I don't need to go with you to the bank. Can I just head to Florish and Blotts?"

Lily pursed her lips, "but-"

Blakely shook his head, "I'll be fine."

Lily sighed, "fine. Here's the book list."

Blakely couldn't hide the grin and grabbed it and ran off to the book store. When he got there he didn't see Hermione or Ron, so he began to get what he needed in hopes that they would so up soon.

He was behind a stack of books when he heard his name being mentioned. He paused and briefly glanced up, listening in.

"…such a shame what happened to Blakely's father."

"I know and especially with that break out. He's sure to come after Blakely."

"What a shame. They use to be such close friends as well, along with those other two."

"You mean Black and Lupin? Maybe it's good that they got away when they did. I mean the Potter name is cursed-"

Blakely gripped the book in his hands harder and was about to say something when someone pulled him away. He turned and glared at Hermione who shook her head. She didn't say anything until they were all the way in the back, "I know you're upset but it won't do to make a scene."

"But…they were bad mouthing my name, " Blakely exclaimed in a loud voice.

Hermione sighed, "I know and I know its upsetting, but you have to remember…you're the boy-who-lived. Do you really want to be in the papers any more then you already are?"

Blakely shook his head, "not really."

Hermione patted his shoulder, "it will be alright. You'll see." She then pulled him into a long conversation about ancient runes and Blakely tried to pay attention.

* * *

Harry smiled. Today was the day that Karli was leaving for school. Currently, she was pouting and was firmly locked around Harry's waist. Adrian looked on amused, "come on Karli…you'll see Harry during the holidays."

Her lower lip trembled, "but,"

Harry smoothed her hair back, "it will fly fast Karli-bean. What with Adrian and your new friends, you'll have so much to tell me."

"Harry's right Karli," Sirius knelt down next to the girl. "Plus I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two mirrors. He handed one to Karli and one to Harry. Sirius smiled, "all you have to do is say Harry's name into the mirror."

She grinned and placed the mirror close to her mouth, "Harry!"

Harry felt his mirror grow warm and smiled when his sister appeared in the middle. "Karli."

She squealed, "it really worked! These are so cool Uncle Sirius!"

He laughed, "me and my best friend would use these whenever we had separate detentions. They worked wonders."

A bell sounded.

Remus placed his hand on her shoulder, "alright. It's time to say goodbye."

She pouted but nodded and after one last hug, she grabbed Adrian's hand and they portkeyed out. Harry sighed, "well…these last few weeks are going to be so quiet."

Sirius snorted, "finally some peace and quiet. James is one lucky bastard. That girl is crazy."

Harry laughed into his hand and secretly agreed with that statement. Karli had more energy then almost anyone Harry knew. Harry lightly frowned when he noticed Remus and Sirius sharing a glance and he crossed his arms, "what's wrong?"

Sirius sighed, "something happened."

"Worse then dad being in a coma." Harry asked.

Remus nodded, "aye. Much worse. We didn't want to say anything but Sirius thinks you need to know."

"What is it?" Harry asked with slight trepidation.

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair, "the rat escaped."

Harry was shocked, "from Azkaban? Shouldn't that be impossible."

Remus nodded, "that's what we thought but somehow he did it." He looked Harry straight in the eye, "you need to watch over Blakely more then ever. We don't know what he's after."

Harry nodded.

Sirius slung an arm over their shoulders, "well now that its just us three, why don't we treat ourselves to a night out?"

Harry grinned, "usual place?"

Sirius smirked, "of course and our usual bet."

Harry's grin grew even bigger, "you're on dad." He turned to Remus, "come on Uncle Remus…we need to tag-team to beat dad."

Remus smiled, "he won't know what hit him."

* * *

A few weeks later, it was September 1 and Blakely was ready to be out of his mum's presence. She had just gotten more and more clingy as the weeks went by and it was driving Blakely crazy.

He was finally free of her and sitting alone in the back of the train waiting for his friends to show up when the door slid open and Blakely almost wept with relief.

"Uncle Remus."

Remus smiled softly at Blakely and went to sit next to his god-son. He could smell the tension and figured that Lily was driving Blakely over a wall. "How's it going?"

Blakely didn't want to seem weak but this summer had just been hellish. He wanted his father back. He wanted his mother to leave him alone and he defiantly wanted to be off Voldemort's hit list.

Remus sighed and opened his arms, "come here."

Blakely didn't hesitate. He flung himself into his godfather's arms and soaked up the comfort. He finally pulled away and glanced up, "what are you doing here?"

Remus smiled and grabbed something from his bag, "I'm here to teach DADA-"

Blakely's eyes widened with joy, "really? You'll be here…where I can actually visit with you?"

Remus inwardly cringed. It must be hard on Blakely being so far away from him and Sirius. He nodded, "aye. Any time you want, my office is always open." He handed Blakely a wrapped present.

Blakely took it unsure, "what's this?"

Remus nudged him, "open it and see."

Blakely slowly opened it to revel a mirror. He was puzzled, "why a mirror?"

Remus laughed, "try saying your sister's name."

Blakely raised an eyebrow but said, "Karli." Instantly the mirror grew warm in his hands and her face appeared in the middle with a giant smile, "brother! I miss you so much!"

Blakely smiled, "I miss you too."

Karli giggled at something said behind her and Blakely couldn't help but smile. Seeing his sister so happy made him happy. She blew him a kiss, "bye-bye Blakely."

She vanished and Blakely quickly wiped his face. "Thank you." He whispered to his god-father. Remus shook his head and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead, "it was my pleasure."

Blakely stuffed the mirror in a private location just in time as his friends slid the door open. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the closeness between Blakely and Remus so Blakely quickly scooted aways.

He knew it wouldn't be wise to be seen so close to Remus. No sense in getting that old fool involved.

They were halfway through the train ride when the train began to slow down. Blakely and the others were confused. They shouldn't have been at Hogsmede yet.

"What do you think is happening?" Neville asked with a slight stutter.

"Whatever it is I'm bloody freezing," Ron wrapped his arms around his waist to try and warm himself up, but it just seemed to get colder and colder.

Blakely's eyes widened as the windows began to grow hazy with ice and the lights began to flicker until they had gone out completely. Blakely knew that something was wrong. It felt like all of his most happy thoughts and memories were disappearing. He tried to keep his eyes open but it was getting harder and harder.

 _Crying. That's what Blakely heard._

" _Your bad."_

" _Don't worry Blakely. I'll protect you."_

 _A flash of green light and then there was nothing._

Blakely suddenly jerked awake. The lights were back on and the train was moving again and all of his friends were looking at him with concern. "What happened?"

He asked the question to no one in particular and wasn't surprised when his god-father spoke up. "Dementors. They guard Azkaban and are truly fearsome creatures." He handed Blakely a big slab of chocolate, "you need to eat that. It will help." Standing up he brushed himself off, "I'm going to check in with the conductor."

Ron pursed his lips, "who's that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "it's obvious. There's only one opening. He's here to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." She stared at the door, "it seems like he knows his stuff though."

Ron snorted, "any one is better then those two idiots we had."

* * *

Harry eyed the badge with some hesitation. Sirius was still laughing about it. "Shut up!"

Sirius wiped his eye and shook his head, "no can do pup. This is golden. Who would have thought? You, a prefect."

Harry definitely wasn't putting the badge on now. He shoved it away, "well I don't want it."

"Stop," Remus slapped Sirius on the arm then turned to Harry, "Harry…you have no choice. Sirius is just jealous that he was never made a prefect."

Sirius looked insulted, "why would I even want to be a prefect? Takes out all the fun of life." He placed his arm around Harry's shoulders, "come on pup. I was just kidding. It's not that bad."

Harry finally sighed and grabbed it, "fine, but I'm not happy."

Sirius laughed while Remus just shook his head and they were off to the platform. Once they were there Remus looked at Harry, "I'm going to go find Blakely. Don't hesitate to come and see me."

Harry nodded, "sure thing Uncle Remus."

After Remus left, Harry turned to his dad. Being serious for once in his life, Sirius placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, "I may be in France but I'm only a floo ride away. Don't hesitate to call me if you suspect anything might be out of the ordinary. Peter is dangerous and there's no telling how his mind is after all these years."

Harry nodded. Sirius gripped his shoulder and after one last hug, Sirius was gone. Harry closed his eyes, sighed and left to find his friends. He found Calix, Matthew and Rodger in their usual compartment.

Both Matthew and Rodger snickered when they saw the badge while Calix smirked, "now that's not who I thought it would be."

Harry glared at his friends, "leave it alone." He plopped down next to Calix and sighed, "this is going to be a nightmare."

Calix snorted, "your telling me. I wonder who the girl is." He hit Matthew on the arm, "perhaps…Melody?"

Matthew grinned, "ohh…isn't that a match made in heaven. Harry and Melody wandering the halls on patrol. I bet she has all sorts of plans."

Harry was doing his best to ignore them. The train started moving which meant it was his cue to leave. "I have to go to the meeting. I'll be back later."

Sometime later, Harry finally made it back to the compartment in a right state. He slammed the door open causing the three boys to jump. Rodger placed a card down as he asked, "so I take it, it is Melody?"

Harry threw his hands up, "I don't know what to do about the girl! I swear she has it out for me."

Calix rolled his eyes, "that's because she likes you."

"Well I don't like her…in that way. More like a friend."

Matthew shrugged his shoulders, "maybe you should find yourself a girlfriend. Maybe she'll leave you alone then."

Rodger snorted, "or better yet, how about a boyfriend. I'm sure she'll leave you alone then."

Harry blushed. "That's…I'm not even…"

Whatever he was about to say was cut short as the train stopped. Harry narrowed his eyes as it grew colder and colder. He gasped and turned to his friends, "dementors!"

Calix paled, "there are first years who don't know what to do."

"First years!" Matthew exclaimed, "I bet there are even seventh years who don't know what to do with dementors."

Harry closed his eyes so he could concentrate. Why were dementors even on the train? It made no sense. However before he could try to formulate a plan it was over. The lights flickered back on and the train slowly began to start moving.

"That was weird." Rodger frowned, "what was that all about?"

Harry was silent as the three started a conversation. This must all have to do with Peter Pettigrew. He clenched his fists. Whatever was coming, he would be sure that Blakely was prepared.

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please REVIEW…it makes me happy and makes me want to keep writing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I have no words for the long absence. Life has been tough, but here is the next installment...please enjoy!**

 **Note: This is un-beta'd, so please mind grammar mistakes**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns HP and will forever :(**

* * *

Harry laid his head on the table and groaned. It was only a few weeks into the new school year and already he was going mad. There was the school work, studying for O.W.L.S, quidditch and his prefect duties. Not to mention he had to figure out ways to avoid Melody. She seemed to know his every movement.

"That bad, eh?"

Harry turned his head to glare at Remus. "Go away Uncle Moony. I'm not in the mood."

Remus chuckled, "well then, I won't tell you what I heard from Sirius…" he trailed off hoping to see if Harry would catch the bait. He did and Remus grinned to himself as Harry sat up straighter, "what did dad say?"

Remus stood up and ruffled Harry' hair, "come to my office tonight and I'll tell you then."

Harry nodded and turned back to his lunch with gusto. He was on his way to Transfiguration when his eyes narrowed in on a rat that was running away. He almost steered off to follow the rat but was stopped by Matthew.

Matthew was waiting for Harry, "what is it Harry?"

Harry turned back to the dark hallway but the rat was gone. He shook his head, "nothing. Come on, let's get to Transfiguration."

"So what do you think of all this," Rodger piped up from beside Matthew.

Harry scowled, "I think it's a little harsh. The fact that the minister has gone to such lengths is appalling. Dementors are sucking the life from this place."

Matthew shivered, "tell me about it. I feel as if I'll never be happy again."

By now they had reached the classroom and Harry took his normal seat towards the back. He busied himself by getting his quill and parchment out as he spoke, "what worries me is that none of the younger kids know how to fight off a dementor."

Matthew shrugged his shoulders, "true but at least they're actually learning something from your uncle. It seems like he knows his stuff."

Harry grinned, "he does, doesn't he?"

He stopped speaking as Calix slid in next to him and he smirked at his friend, "you're quite late."

Calix scowled, "I got a letter from my _father_." He practically spat out the word and Harry knew that Calix and his father had been having trouble lately. Lucius expected nothing less then the perfect pureblood son, and he was beginning to think that Calix was not.

With friends like Matthew and Rodger, Calix was starting to get letters clearly stating to make new friends or else.

Harry pursed his lips as his eyes narrowed, "your father is an idiot."

Calix was saved from replying as McGonagall called the class to attention. They were working on vanishing objects so Harry sat back ready for a boring class. As McGonagall handed out the guinea pigs, Harry caught Melody sending coy glances his way.

Calix snickered, "she really has it out for you." He waved his wand muttering, "evanesco," and Harry watched as Calix's guinea pig didn't vanish all together but it did fade.

Harry snorted as Calix frowned, "you try it."

Harry arched an eyebrow and waved his wand muttering the word but failed to notice at the same time that Melody had charmed a piece of parchment to fly over to Harry and hit him right in the face.

It hit him in the face at the exact moment he said the spell causing him to sneeze which made his spell go haywire. Instead of vanishing the guinea pig it was making the guinea pig swell. Harry sputtered in shock and blushed as McGonagall strode over with a disapproving look.

She waved her wand and the guinea pig returned to normal then she turned her stare to Harry. "Mr. Black…what is the meaning of this?"

Harry didn't know what to say not wanting to get Melody in trouble, so he just shrugged his shoulders and gave McGonagall a smile, "just having a little fun professor. No harm done, right?"

Her lips twitched but he still got a detention.

After class Matthew, Rodger and Calix couldn't stop laughing. Matthew leaned against Calix, "that was great. What did the letter say?"

Harry scowled, "I wouldn't know. I burned it."

This of course just sent his three friends into more laughter. Harry just calmly walked away with a knowing smirk. He needed to find the Weasley Twins. He had a plan.

Later that night, he made his way to his uncle's office. Harry paused at the door as he heard soft voices coming from within and assumed that Blakely had made an appearance as well. Sure enough, a few seconds later the door opened and Blakely stormed through.

Harry walked in turning curious eyes to his uncle.

Remus sighed, "Blakely is having a hard time at the moment. Both Lily and Dumbledore are pushing him to take extra classes plus he is worried about James."

Harry rubbed his forehead as a headache formed. "What did Father say?"

Remus made sure the room was warded before he started speaking. "Sirius looked into James's reason to enter St. Mungo's," Remus hesitated, "it doesn't look good."

Harry scowled, "what do you mean? What's happening?"

Remus closed his eyes, "they found all sorts of potions and spells keyed to certain people as well as a potion that…basically makes a person bend to someone's will. It is a less potent version of an Imperio…and James has unknowingly been taking this potion for years…"

Harry gasped, "you mean…they've taken away his free will?"

Remus nodded, looking pained. "Yes. Sirius was furious when he found out. He had to pull out all the stops to make sure that none of the healers will allow Lily or Dumbledore to enter James's room."

Harry reached up and gripped Remus's arm, "can he be saved?"

Remus slowly nodded, "the healers are sure he can recover but they do not know how long it will take. This potion…they are not sure how potent it became over the years. It could take ages for James to awaken."

* * *

Blakely wanted to punch someone.

Hermione sighed, "come on Blakely. What's wrong?"

Blakely grit his teeth in anger, "that…that…I can't even talk about it, it makes me so mad. Who does that man think he is to rule over my life? Maybe I don't want to be some hero. I'm sick and tired of all of this and just want to have a normal life."

Neville rolled his eyes, "Merlin Blakely, can you be a little louder. I don't think he heard you."

Blakely actually blushed as he said in a quieter manner, "I can barely do my schoolwork and now he wants to add this on top of it…I'll fail in a matter of weeks." He shoved a piece of parchment into Hermione's hands.

She frowned as she read over it. "This is impressive training for someone of your age…but"

Blakely snorted, "there's no but's Hermione." He deflated, "I'm stuck. Mum will surely have my head if I don't play nice." Sighing, he stood up, "I've got to go. I'll see you guys later."

Blakely left the great hall and made his way outside finding a nice spot next to the black lake. He laid back and gazed up at the sky trying not to think about how messed up his life was. He really wanted someone to talk to. His first bet would have been his dad, but with his dad in the hospital Blakely was at a loss.

That's when he sat up and grinned. He would go see Remus. He sprinted towards his god-father's classroom and slammed open the door. "Uncle Moony!"

Remus came through with a smile, "Blakely. What's-" his question died on his lips as Blakely slammed the door shut and ran up to Remus, throwing his arms around Remus's waist.

Remus inwardly sighed and patted Blakely on the shoulder, "what's wrong? You can tell me anything." Just to be on the safe side, Remus warded the doors against Dumbledore.

Blakely sniffed and pulled away wiping his eyes. "I can't take this. Mum and Dumbledore want me to be something I'm not. I'm not a fighter and never will be. Why can't they understand?" He let out a whimper, "I want dad."

Remus knelt down in front of Blakely and wrapped his arms around the upset boy, "Blakely. I know this is hard for you, and I know you don't want to hear this, but Voldemort will come after you and you need to be ready."

Blakely looked betrayed but Remus kept going, "however don't think that you're alone in this." He lifted Blakely's face to meet his gaze, "you have me and Sirius, Hadrian, your friends and most importantly you have your dad."

Blakely bit his lower lip, "but…what if he never wakes up? I know what mum did."

Remus hugged Blakely, "James will wake up. I know him. He's the kind of guy who will never stop fighting to protect his family."

A small charm went off, telling Remus that Harry was here so he bent down and whispered in Blakely's ear, "be strong cub."

Blakely nodded and left for the common room.

* * *

Sirius sat next to James's bedside and hung his head. The news that the healers had told him scared him to death. How could his friend not notice what was happening to him? James was one of the top aurors in the MOM and now Sirius was just afraid his friend would never wake up.

He sighed as he heard a commotion coming from outside. Frowning, he realized it was Lily. Perfect. Just who he needed to see.

He stood up and slammed the door open and narrowed his eyes at his old friend, "Lily."

She scowled, "Sirius. You have no right to bar me from my husband's side."

Sirius crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, "actually, I believe I do. As the head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black I have every right to bar you from these rooms."

Lily bristled in anger, "well I don't care. James is my husband and it's my right as his wife-" she tried to push past him but Sirius caught her by the arm. "Lily…I'm sorry, but James is now under my protection and you don't want to fight with me."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "you won't win and you can tell Dumbledore that I will do everything in my power to make sure that James is no longer under your influence."

He motioned to a medi-wizard, "get her out of here."

Sirius ignored her yells and sat down next to James. "Don't worry Prongs. I'll keep you safe and make sure that your kids are looked after. I promise."

* * *

 **It's not much, more of like a small interlude but I hope you liked.**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! It's been a crazy last few mouths. I just returned to the States from traveling in Australia and it's been hard to get back into a groove. I hope you enjoy this next chapter…*** _also please note there is light slash*** be warned._**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns this no matter how much I wish I owned it.**

* * *

The next few weeks passed by with uncertain boredom for Harry. The only thing keeping his mind off his school work was Quidditch. Even going to Hogsmede had become trite if only because of Melody. He just didn't have it in him to tell the girl that he was only interested in being her friend.

Harry was hiding in the library. It was the only place he could have some peace and quiet. No one bothered him here unless they had a death wish or they were his friends.

"How do you deal with her?" Asked Calix as he slid in next to the open seat beside Harry. "She hasn't stopped looking over here once."

Harry didn't look up as he turned the page in his book. "I think I've come up with a plan to get her to stop liking me."

Calix arched his eyebrow. "You have? Do tell," he drawled.

Instead of answering Harry simply leaned over and planted his lips straight over Calix's. Before Calix could even comprehend what was happening, Harry pulled away and was gone. Calix flushed red and glanced over at Melody who seemed to be in shock. In fact everyone in the library was staring at Calix open mouthed.

Calix inwardly swore then high-tailed it after Harry cursing him all the way. "Hadrian Black! You get back here right now!"

However, Harry only laughed as he speed away from Calix. "No. You'll have to catch me first." He ended up running all the way out of Hogwarts and to the edge of the Black Lake. Harry grinned as he caught his breath and saw Calix running in his direction. "A little slow today Malfoy."

Calix frowned, "you bastard! What was that for?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "come on Cal. I was only playing. It's the best way to get Melody to stop pining after me." He batted his eyelashes, "please?"

Calix crossed his arms and turned the other way, "no. You can get someone else to help your hapless love life."

Harry only nudged Calix in the shoulder, "…come on Cal. I know you've had a crush on me. Help me out and I might consider going on a date with you."

Calix blushed, "how…who told you?" He closed his eyes in anger, "I bet it was that swine Matthew? Or worse Rodger? See if I tell them any secrets ever again." Taking a peek over at Harry, Calix inwardly sighed. How could he say no to that face? He sighed, "fine."

Harry perked up, "great. You'll save me loads of-" he trailed off as his eyes caught sight of a brief movement towards the Whomping Willow. His eyes narrowed and just when he was sure he had seen some sort of animal it was gone.

Something was up here. He needed to check something. "Hey Calix. Something has come up so I'll talk later."

He quickly spun around and headed back towards the castle. Calix blinked in slight confusion before he shrugged his shoulders. Harry was weird like that.

* * *

Blakely was nervous.

"Hey. Don't worry. We've got this," one of the twins spoke up from beside Blakely. The other one Fred or George nodded. "He's right. Besides Wood has trained us till our backs broke. We can win."

Blakely didn't feel as confident, but he didn't have time because Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team turned to face the players. "Okay team. It's a wet one but we won't let that deter us. We can win. The cup is ours."

Katie Bell snorted, "tell that to Hadrian," she muttered under her breath.

Wood narrowed his eyes at her, "what was that?"

Alica Spinnet elbowed Katie who shrugged and didn't say anything. Oliver frowned, shaking his head. "Team…mount your brooms."

Blakely mounted his Nimbus 2000 inwardly shaking. Something just didn't feel right. The door was opened and he had no time to think about it as the team shot out and into the sky. Instantly rain pattered down and Blakely was soaked.

He came to a stop in the air as the Hufflepuff team soared out. Wood and Cedric Diggory shaked hands, Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the game started. Blakely took that as his cue to start looking for the snitch.

Slowly flying around the pitch it was clear that this wouldn't be an easy game. With visibility at a low due to the rain Blakely wasn't sure when he would find the snitch. Gryffindor was in the lead but only by 20 points.

From his vantage point Blakely could see Angelina take a shot at the goal. He let out a small cheer as it soared through above the keeper's head. That done he decided to look around for the snitch when all of a sudden he shivered. It was getting colder and his breath was now visible.

All of a sudden they were there.

Dementors.

Three of them. Gliding towards the stadium.

Blakely was vaguely aware of screaming. The Dementors were closer now and Blakely couldn't stop shivering.

" _Take Harry and go! I'll hold them off!"_

" _No. Please…not my boys. Have mercy."_

" _You're bad."_

Words ran across Blakely's memory and he felt himself being pulled deeper and deeper into the cold. He wasn't sure he could hold on much longer. Blakely couldn't hold on any longer. His hands slipped off his broom and as he closed his eyes he was aware that he was falling but he didn't have the power to cast a spell that would save him. Blakely continued to fall and as the ground grew closer and closer he realized that maybe this was a fitting end for him. His family was better off without him.

He was then vaguely aware of someone running out onto the field with their wand outstretched.

He was vaguely aware of a giant stag that shooed the Dementor's away. Something about that stag made Blakely feel all warm inside. It felt like home.

That was his last thought before something slammed into him and he fell into blackness.

* * *

The minute Harry entered the dorms, he went to his trunk and pulled out an old worn out piece of parchment. Tapping it with his wand he muttered the words, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Very slowly lines began to form across the parchment until at last the outline of Hogwarts appeared.

Harry narrowed his eyes and scanned the map trying to see if his idea was correct. However to his dismay the tree wasn't included so no luck. Harry swore. He was sure he had seen something.

Eyes widening he reached into his trunk and grabbed his two way mirror. "Dad."

After a few seconds Sirius appeared in the mirror. "What's up pup?"

"I saw something," Harry began. "I think Pettigrew is here."

Instantly the smile slipped off of Sirius's face. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "This is twice I've seen what I'm sure is a rat. The first time was on the first day back and just now I saw a rat near the Whomping Willow. Only you four knew about the secret passage."

"Damn," Sirius muttered. He reached up and brushed his hair off his forehead. "This is bad. Without solid evidence we can't have aurors on the scene and I can't come myself. I have to deal with James." He tapped his chin, "I know. Talk with Remus. If it truly is Peter then you need to be extra careful and watch out for Blakely."

They talked for a few more minutes before Sirius had to leave to take care of things in regards to getting James out of St. Mungo's.

Taking his dad's words to heart Harry went in search of Remus. He found his uncle in his room's looking over piles of papers if the red ink was anything to go by. Remus smiled, "Harry. How can I help you?"

Harry sighed and plopped down into a chair. "I think Pettigrew is here."

Remus growled. "Are you positive?" His eyes were slightly more golden then normal so Harry quickly nodded. "I told dad and he said to tell you. He can't call in the aurors without solid evidence."

Closing his eyes, Remus rubbed his forehead. "This is the worst outcome. He knows all of our secret passages. He could get in the castle at anytime."

"What should we do," Harry asked. He may have appeared calm on the outside but on the inside he was freaking out. He already was in over his head trying to protect Blakely from Dumbledore and their mum.

Harry startled as he felt a warm hand pat his shoulder. He gazed up at Remus who was looking down at Harry with a warm expression. "Don't worry Harry. Just keep doing what you're doing. Blakely is lucky to have a brother like you."

A few days later was the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Matthew sighed, "I say you are being ridiculous. Nothing is going to happen. Anyone would be crazy to do anything with all the professors there."

Rodger slapped his arm. "Matthew! Don't say that. I think Harry's right. I have a bad feeling. It doesn't help that it's raining cats and dogs out there." He pursed his lips, "Harry's instincts have never been wrong."

Harry tuned the two of them out. His eyes flickered over to Blakely at the lion's table and he could see that his brother was pale and seemed to not be eating. He mulled going over to say something but at that moment Oliver gathered the team and led them out of the great hall.

Once the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams had left it was only a matter of time before the rest of the students began trickling out to the stadium. Both Matthew and Rodger got up pausing to make sure that Harry was behind them.

"Merlin's beard," Matthew muttered. "I wouldn't fancy playing in this weather."

Rodger nodded. "Aye. However this will be a prime test of Blakely''s skills as a seeker if he can win in these conditions." Rodger looked around, "where's Calix?"

Harry rubbed his forehead where a headache was beginning to form. "Calix won't be here. He wants an apprenticeship with Snape so he's brewing potions in the basement."

Rodger muttered under his breath, "and why he would want that I will never know."

Harry finally let out a smile. He hit Rodger in the arm, "come on. You know he wants to create potions. We may not like Snape but he is a genius."

Rodger opened his mouth to reply but stopped short as Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the game started. Twenty minutes in and Harry going crazy. Something was about to happen. The game was close with Gryffindor in the lead by ten points.

Just when he couldn't take anymore if possible the rain got even colder. His breath started coming out in gasps and a chill set in his bones. "Damn," Matthew sneezed, "it's so cold. Almost like-" he stopped and looked at both Harry and Rodger who all seemed to realize what was happening.

Suddenly the stands interrupted in screams.

Harry whipped his head around and his heart froze. Blakely was falling. Before he could think he had vaulted himself over the side of the stadium with his wand outstretched. "Expecto Patroum," he bellowed.

A stag burst from his wand and ran towards the Dementors. Stasified that they were taken care of he turned his attention to Blakely. His brother was falling fast and if he didn't do something quick then Harry didn't want to think about the consequences.

He murmured a spell under his breath and jumped into the air with his arms outstretched. Harry collided with Blakely wrapping his arms tightly around his brother. The force of his jump and the wind from the rain threw the both of them several feet and Harry had enough time to turn his body so that he would hit the ground instead of Blakely.

He landed with a grunt. The pain was so intense that he almost bit his tongue but shook it off. However, it might have been a little too much. He was beginning to see stars.

"Mr. Black!"

Harry turned his head slightly to see Professor McGonagall leading the other professor's. "Ahh…Minnie," Harry began. A headache was forming awfully fast. Harry's head fell to the ground, "I think that I might need…" Harry trailed off as his eyes closed and he fell oblivion to the world around him.

Harry next awoke to Calix muttering, "idiot. You go to save your brother only to get hurt yourself." His worried gray eyes met Harry's, "your not a god Harry. Sometimes you have to know when to let other's help."

"But," Harry chewed his lower lip. "He could have died."

Calix closed his eyes, "but Professor's were already heading to help. They could have taken care of it. Remus had to go and take care of Sirius. He wasn't happy."

Harry cringed. Sometimes he forgot how scary his dad could be. He sighed, "you know me Cal…I can't help it. Besides, it was only a dislocated shoulder."

Calix pursed his lips together like he wanted to say something but was refraining from saying it. The door slammed open and none other then Sirius Black stormed in with a stormy look on his face.

"Dad," Harry began. "I can explain."

Sirius shook his head and held up his hand stopping Harry in his tracks. "Hadrian. I know that keeping Blakely safe is important to you but you have to realize that if anything were to happen to you, he would be just as devastated if it were you."

Harry hung his head. "I understand."

A hand ruffled his hair and fingers lifted his chin. "But Remus tells me you did a spectacular piece of magic. He was very impressed. He wasn't aware you could cast the patrounus spell."

Harry grinned, "I've been practicing." Harry grew quiet thinking of his patrounus. It was a stag and he knew that was his father's animgus form.

"James would be so proud of you," Sirius said quietly.

"Where is he," a voice shouted from outside the door. "Where's my son?"

Sirius winced. "Damn. She's here."

The door slammed open again and this time a irate red headed lady stormed in. Lily Potter glared at Sirius, "Black."

"Evans," Sirius murmured back.

"It's Potter," she hissed. "Madame Pomfrey! Where is my son?"

The matron of the infirmary came out of her office with a frown. "Lily. I know you're worried but please remember that this is an infirmary. Do keep quiet." She waved her arm, "Blakely is right over there."

Lily rushed over to Blakely's bed, sitting down on the edge. "My poor baby. Mummy's here. Don't worry."

"Aren't you going to say anything," Sirius drawled.

Lily sneered, "what? Do you expect me to say thanks?"

Sirius raised his eyebrow and pursed his lips. Lily huffed and glanced over at Harry, "thank you."

Harry smiled, "it was no problem…" he trailed off as Lily turned away already done with the conversation. A wince of pain went through Harry at the treatment and he tried not to let it show. Something must have slipped through though because Sirius sighed and reached over to kiss Harry on the forehead.

"I have to go," Sirius murmured. "I'll see you later."

With one last glare at Lily he left the infirmary. Once his dad was gone Madame Pomfrey bustled over. "Alright Mr. Black. You are good to go. Do try and stay out of trouble."

Harry nodded, hopped off his bed and headed for the door. He took one last glance over at Blakely's bed. Lily was leaning over and making sure that Blakely was okay despite Madame Pomfrey telling her that he was fine. For one brief moment Harry wanted to know what it felt like to have a mother fuss over him.

Not for the fist time did he curse Voldemort for tearing apart his family.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head. Voldemort would get his just desserts. And when that time came Harry would stand proud and tall as both a Black and a Potter.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **Stay Tuned!**

 **PS…Has anyone seen Yuri on Ice? I just watched it and have now a new favorite anime. I love it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. Please be aware that I've switched the timeline so some things are different from the book. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: HP is owned by JK Rowling.**

* * *

Blakely swore as he kicked a rock on the ground. That damn prat Malfoy wouldn't shut up about the quidditch game. Merlin. Blakely would love to see how Malfoy would act around a dementor. Probably scream and run away.

"Are you still upset about what Malfoy said in class," Hermione asked. She sighed, "just ignore him Blakely. Be the better man and remember that you were placed in Gryiffindor for a reason."

Ron snorted, "I think you should be thinking about a new broom. You're the seeker. You can't keep using the old school brooms."

"Ron," Hermione snapped. "There are more important things to worry about other then brooms. Blakely needs to figure out how to protect himself from those vile things."

Blakely sighed and tuned the two of them out. He wasn't in the mood for another one of their arguments. Turning abruptly, he ignored Hermione's call and trekked back into the castle. His feet soon took him down the path to his godfather's office and he knocked on the door.

"Come in," his godfather's soft voice replied.

Blakely slowly opened the door and gazed at the scene before him. Hadrian Black was sitting in the chair across from his godfather with tea between them. Remus smiled at Blakely, "Blakely. We were just talking about you." He waved Blakely over and poured him a cup of tea.

Taking a sip, Blakely arched his eyebrow. "You were?"

Remus nodded. "Aye. Hadrian has offered to tutor you."

Blakely blinked in confusion. "Tutor? What do you mean? I already get enough from tutors," he muttered darkly under his breath.

Hadrian laughed. "Relax Blakely. I was telling Uncle Remus that I think you should learn the patronus charm."

Blakely's eyes widened. "Really? You would teach me?"

Hadrian nodded. "Of course. I know how upsetting the dementors can be so-"

"Yes," Blakely shouted. "Please teach me." However, Blakely chewed his lip. "But…aren't you busy? I mean it is your O.W.L year plus you're a prefect and seeker for the Ravenclaw team. Won't this be a bit much?"

Hadrian shook his head, "don't worry about it. I've studied from a young age so I know the material all the way from first year to seventh year. As for prefect duties and seeker obligations…you're more important."

Blakely swallowed. It should have seemed weird that Hadrian was stating that Blakely was more important but Blakely only felt a warmth he had only felt a few times. He was beginning to relate it to Harry somehow but he was still figuring out how.

Hadrian laughed, "don't think to hard." He glanced over at Remus, "I'll see you later Uncle Remus."

Remus waved him off then turned around to glance at Blakely. "You should head back to the dorms as well."

Blakely nodded. After hugging his godfather, he made his way to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione was curled up on the couch next to the fire with her books and bits of parchment spread out around her.

Blakely softly snorted. Hermione's work load was enormous. She had taken way more classes then normal and Blakely still wasn't sure how she was getting to each class. He found a blanket and covered Hermione with it and against his better judgement kissed her forehead. He would ask her about Hadrian tomorrow.

He made his way to his bed plopping down to his bed with contained joy at the thought of learning from Hadrian.

* * *

The next morning, Blakely was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Today was the first Hogsmede weeked and he was more then ready. Hermione was sitting next to him with a book open in her hands while Ron and Neville were trying to convince her to help them with some homework that still needed to be done.

He looked up as the owls swooped in and his mother's owl landed gracefully in front of him. Blakely eyed the owl with slight anger. What did his mother want now? He ripped out the letter and quickly opened it.

As his eyes scanned the letter, the frown on his face grew more and more pronounced. "Who does she think she it," he grumbled as he crumbled the letter in his hands.

"What did she say," Hermione asked.

"She told me that I'm not allowed in Hogsmede," Blakely muttered. "Say's it's for protection. This is so stupid! I know how to take care of myself."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Give up Blakely. Aunt Lily won't back down."

"Don't worry Blakely," Hermione said as she stood up. "We'll bring you back something."

"Sure," he grumbled. He stood up and headed back to the common room leaving Hermione, Ron and Neville at the door. He stomped up the stairs, stopped at his trunk and pulled out the mirror. "Karli?"

Karli's face appeared in the mirror with a big smile. "Blakely! How are you?"

"I'm good," Blakely replied. "Everything's going great."

Karli frowned. "You don't sound good. What's really going on?"

Blakely inwardly snorted. Karli was more preceptive then most people gave her credit for. "It's…it's mum," he sighed.

"What did she do," Karli asked.

"She," Blakely began. "She's becoming to much. First she smothered me when I was in the hospital wing and now she's ordering me not to go to Hogsmede."

"And why were you in the hospital wing," Karli demanded.

Blakely winced. He forgot to tell Karli what had happened. "I might have had a little quidditch accident but nothing serious." Karli opened her mouth but Blakely quickly spoke up, "I'm fine." He forced a smile, "really. Now tell me, how's your school?"

"Ohhhh," Karli squealed. "It's so fun. I'm learning so much and Rian is the best. He's my best-"

"Who's Rian," Blakely cut her off.

Karli giggled, "Rian is Hadrian's best friend. Uncle Remus adopted him and now he's my best friend. We do everything together."

Blakely scowled which only made Karli giggle harder. "Don't worry Blakely. Rian is a big teddy bear." She grew quiet, "I hope you can meet him one day."

"Yeah," Blakely mused. "Maybe."

Blakely smiled as Karli began to recount her classes and the morning soon passed with the two siblings making the most of the rare chance to catch up. He was sitting by the fire a few hours later when the door opened.

Blakely looked up when Ron plopped down beside him while Neville sat down with more grace. "Good day?"

"You bet," Ron stated. "We got so much good stuff from Zonko's and Honeyduke's."

Blakely glanced around then turned back to Neville. "Where is Hermione?"

Neville shrugged his shoulder's, "she ran into Hadrian and wanted to ask a question. She dragged him off to the library."

The door opened and Hermione saw them then jaunted over to them handing Blakely a piece of parchment. "It's from Hadrian," she said with a shrug.

Blakely ripped the parchment open and scanned the words, a smile breaking his face.

"What did it say," Hermione wanted to know.

"It's my first lesson in how to repel dementor's," Blakely explained. "Tomorrow night he wants to me to meet him on the seventh floor."

The next evening after dinner, Blakely made his way to the seventh floor. Spotting Hadrian near the statue of Barnabas Blakely ran over with a grin. "Hadrian!"

Hadrian smiled, "hey Blakely." He pushed open the door, "are you ready?"

Blakely gripped his wand and nodded. "Yeah…I am."

Hadrian waved Blakely in behind him. "So, for obivous reasons we can't have a real dementor but I bought a shapeshifter and used runes to change it to what we want," he said as he pointed to a trunk bound with chains.

Blakely shivered. He could feel the coldness.

"A dementor feeds on misery, so to defeat them one needs happy thoughts," Hadrian exclaimed. "The spell is Expecto Patronum and is fueled by a happy thought." He waved his wand, shouted "Expecto Patronum," and a beautiful stag fell from Hadrian's wand and softly cantered around the room before vanishing.

Hadrian turned to Blakely, "why don't you try the spell first?"

Blakely nodded. He gripped his wand and thought of a happy thought. His family before that Halloween night. "Expecto Patronum!"

A little bit of silver vapor burst from Blakely's wand.

Hadrian clapped, "good Blakely. Try again."

Blakely continued the spell only able to conjure silver vapor. Finally, Hadrian went to stand next to the bound trunk, "why don't we try with the shapeshifter?"

Blakely nodded.

Hadrian vanished the chains and the trunk burst open. The fake-dementor charged out and Blakely could feel himself getting colder and colder. "Expecto…Expecto Patronum," he managed to croak out. However, he knew it wouldn't work. He felt weak and unhappy as the fake-dementor stalked forward.

"Expecto-patronum!"

A silverly stag burst from Hadrian's wand and pushed the shapeshifter back into the box where Hadrian once again bound it with chains. Blakely slumped with his head in his hands. Why was he so weak?

"Here," Hadrian said pushing a piece of chocolate into Blakely's hands. "Eat this. You'll feel better."

Blakely slowly took the chocolate but didn't eat it. Hadrian sighed and sat down next to Blakely. "You're not weak. It takes time to cast this spell. You were already able to conjure some silverly vapor. The more you practice, I'm sure that in time you'll be able to cast it."

Blakely nibbled the chocolate, "you think?"

Hadrian nodded. "Yep." He winked, "you can trust me. I never lie."

The way he said it caused Blakely to laugh. He couldn't hold it in and soon both of them were laughing. Wiping his eyes, Blakely smiled, "I needed that."

Hadrian grinned, "always glad to make someone laugh." He stood up, "are you ready to try again?"

Blakely gripped his wand and briskly nodded. He would get all the practice he could take.

* * *

A few nights later, Harry suddenly got a bad feeling. He slowly sat up and looked around his dorm room trying to figure out where the feeling was coming from. The soft snores from Matthew and Rodger told him that nothing was amiss yet Harry couldn't shake the feeling.

Harry chewed his lip when suddenly it hit him.

He swung his feet over his bed. "Aurora," he hissed.

A flash of light gave way to his familiar. Aurora was his pet kneazle. He'd found her off the coast of France during a trip one week. Aurora was the runt of the litter and her mother had discarded the poor kneazle. Harry had taken her home and the two had bonded. Aurora had luminous silver fur and bright violet eyes. Right now she was in her preferred form, that of a size of a housecat but Harry knew she could grow bigger.

"Take me to Blakely," he whispered.

Aurora meowed and rubbed herself against Harry's legs. In seconds, the two were in the common room of Gryffindor. Harry quickly ran up the stairs to the third year room and yanked the door open.

He surveyed the scene in front of him. The other boys were all frozen wide eyed against the wall while Blakely was in the arms of someone instantly familiar to Harry. Pettigrew was just like Harry remembered only more wasted looking. Azkaban had clearly done a number on the man. His hair was matted and dirty hanging limp in his eyes, while his teeth were yellowed with age. Pettigrew was focused on Blakely so didn't notice Harry enter.

Harry used this to his advantage and threw his body towards Pettigrew. "Get your hands off him," Harry yelled.

Pettigrew grunted at the impact making him drop Blakely to the floor. His eyes narrowed, "who are you?"

"None of your business," Harry snarled.

Pettigrew gazed at Harry before a sinister sneer graced his face. He pulled Blakely up by his hair and held a dagger to his throat. "Then you won't mind if I do this?" He pressed hard and Harry's heart froze at the small trickle of blood.

Harry had to do something fast. "Don't do it…Uncle Peter. What would dad or Uncle Remus say? What would James say?"

Pettigrew stilled his eyes flashing with hidden emotion. "You…only one person ever called me that…but you…he's dead."

Harry closed his eyes. "Please…don't hurt him."

Silence filled the room. The only noise was Pettigrew's heavy breathing. Shouts and footsteps sounded outside the room and just before the door opened, Pettigrew threw Blakely to Harry and transformed into a rat, speeding out of the room.

"Blakely!" Remus yelled. His wand was out but upon seeing Harry with Blakely in his arms, let his arm fall to his side. "What happened," he asked as he knelt down.

A quick wave of his wand and Blakely's throat was healed. The question was directed at Blakely but he only had eyes for Harry. "…Harry?"

Remus paused. He glanced at Harry, "Hadrian?"

Blakely pushed Remus's arm away as he stood up. "You…I knew it. You're Harry? Aren't you," he whispered. "Please…tell me I want my brother back." He broke down crying as he pressed his head into Harry's chest.

Harry was torn. He hadn't wanted his identity to be known so soon and he couldn't lie to Blakely, but Blakely needed to build his defense. Harry didn't want Dumbledore or Lily finding out the truth. With great reluctance, he pulled away and gripped his wand.

Remus frowned, "Hadrian…are you sure about this?"

Ignoring Remus, a quick movement and Blakely slumped to the floor. Harry nodded at the other's, "handle Ron and the other's..I'll take care of Blakely."

Remus sighed and as he passed Harry, he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I trust you know what you're doing."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. He muttered a spell under his breath and the deed was done. Blakely wouldn't remember this night. He picked Blakely up off the floor and gently placed his brother back in his bed. Before he could stop himself, he bent down and softly kissed Blakely on the forehead, whispering good night.

* * *

The next morning Blakely opened his eyes with a slight scowl. For some reason, his head hurt. He slowly sat up, holding his head in his hands as he tried to think on what had happened last night.

But for the life of him, he couldn't. He was only drawing a blank. The last thing he remembered was working on the Patrounus charm and then…nothing.

A quick glance to his bedside table reveled a small book. He picked it up and gazed at the title. _A Study of Occlumency._ As he opened the book a smaller piece of parchment floated out. Blakely bent over and picked it up so he could read it.

 _Blakely,_

 _I know you've been training hard and I'm reluctant to add more but I think it would do well to learn this_. _By learning occulmency, I think you will discover something precious returned to you._

 _Remus_

So, the book was from his uncle Remus. Blakely chewed his lip. He had no idea what occlumency even was. It looked like he would have to ask Hermione. He got his chance during lunch.

"Hey Hermione," he whispered softly. "Do you know what occulmency is?"

Hermione frowned, "I do…but why do you want to know? Occulmency is extremely hard to learn."

Blakely shrugged his shoulders, "just tell me."

Hermione sighed, "it's the study of protecting your mind from outside forces. No one will be able to read your mind."

She went back to eating leaving Blakely to think. If Remus left the book, then learning occulmency was important and Blakely trusted Remus.

* * *

 **Stay tuned…**

 **Please don't forget to read and review…it makes me write more. Also, please be gentle when pointing out grammar mistakes. I'm not the best and it's something I'm working on.**


End file.
